


Le Philtre d'amour

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION - Harry avoue à son professeur de potion qu'il est tombé amoureux de lui. Snape croit alors qu'Harry est sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour, il essaye alors de le soigner. h t t p s : / www. fanfiction. net /s/2445559/1/The-Love-Potion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'aveu

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

Severus Snape, ses robes de soirée pour la remise des diplômes flottant derrière lui, marchait à travers les cachots jusqu'à son bureau dont il ferma fermement, mais gracieusement la porte et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise.

_Une nouvelle année de terminée. Dieu merci._

Un nouveau groupe de naïfs septième année allait être envoyé dans le monde réel – armé uniquement de leur éducation à Poudlard – et peut-être même qu'un peu de ses cours de potions aurait pénétré leurs durs crânes.

 _Probablement pas_ , se dit Severus alors qu'il se versait un scotch. A la possible exception de Granger, il était presque sûr que personne n'avait l'intelligence de retenir ses cours d'ASPIC très longtemps.

 _Bien._  Severus leva son verre pour un toast au départ de ses élèves.  _Pour vous : Londubat – Je n'aurai plus jamais à vous voir à côté d'un chaudron ; Weasley – Pour l'amour de Dieu et ma santé mentale, n'ayez pas plus d'enfants ; Draco – P'tit gars, la mort de ton père est peut-être la meilleure chose qui ne te soit jamais arrivé… Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant._

_Et plus jamais ce maudit Harry Potter._

Snape s'enfonça dans son fauteuil alors que la complète réalité des évènements le frappait : Plus aucun rappel constant de cet arrogant James Potter. Plus de ces escapades en pleine nuit, ni de ces méfaits. Plus jamais il ne se précipiterait vers le danger et plus jamais il n'aurait à sauver son petit cul sans aucun remerciement. Plus jamais de ses coupures de presse, de son agressivité ou bien de sa pure stupidité.

Plus. Jamais. Harry. Potter.

Il reposa son verre. « Alléluia, Amen ! »

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Severus posa bruyamment son verre avec irritation.

_Mon Dieu, les gens ne peuvent-ils pas résoudre leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes pour une fois, au lieu de venir me voir ?_

Il ouvrit la porte, son regard typiquement snapien plaqué sur son visage et dirigé vers celui qui avait eu l'audace de le déranger durant son annuel réjouissance-de-l'après-remise-des-diplômes.

Harry Potter se tenait nerveusement devant la porte du bureau. L'Age et la pratique du Quidditch l'avaient rendu plus musclés et plus grand. La connaissance l'avait rendu plus puissant et tuer Voldemort l'avait rendu plus mature. Mais il se tenait d'une manière qui rappelait fortement à Snape le Harry Potter d'il y a huit ans attendant sa répartition.

_Qui d'autre ? Qui d'autre pouvait avoir le timing terriblement parfait pour arriver juste au moment où il se réjouissait de son départ._

Résistant à la puissante envie de rouler les yeux au ciel, il baissa le regard vers Harry. « Bien ? »

Harry hésita un long moment. « Professeur, Je – euh – Je suis venu vous demander quelque chose. »

Une autre longue pause.

« Mr. Potter, Je n'ai ni le temps, ni le désir de rester ici et à écouter vos divagations d'adolescent. Alors dites-moi ce que vous êtes venu me dire, ou partez. »

Harry prit une profonde respiration et regarda ses pieds. « Je crois que je vous aime.»

Snape le regard d'un air absent.

« Je veux dire que je vous aime beaucoup. » débita Harry à la vitesse du dernier éclaire de feu. « Bien plus d'aimer – je veux dire, j'aime vos mains et votre visage et votre voix, et parfois ce que vous dites et tout ça, et même si ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'aime vous écouter et je… j'aimeraipasserplusdetempsavecvous. »

Le silence salua la fin de cet imbroglio de la langue française alors qu'Harry, aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron, s'interrompait tout seul alors que Snape commençait à avoir un mal de crâne digne de ses rapports avec Voldemort ou Dumbledore.

_Par l'enfer. Quand cet enfant apprendra-t-il ?_

Représentant ses humeurs du moment, il frotta ses tempes. « Suivez-moi, Mr. Potter. » Il tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Harry s'assit.

«M. Potter,» commença Snape, s'asseyant en face d'Harry qui étudiait attentivement sa tasse de café. «Qui vous a mis dans cet état?»

Harry leva brusquement les yeux. «Pardon?»

«N'insultez pas mon intelligence en prétendant le contraire, Potter ! Je sais très bien que cette petite farce a été faite par vous camarades de Gryffondor afin d'embarrasser un professeur haï - »

«Je n'ai jamais - »

«Sans doute,» Snape continua comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption. «Vous deviez espérer me trouver mort d'une crise cardiaque due au choc ou bien, peut-être, reconnaissant que le-garçon-qui-a-survécu me juge digne de son attention?»

«Mais ça n'est pas une farce ! Personne ne sait que je suis ici! Ils sont tous aux Trois Balais et - »

Snape se leva et le coupa. «Alors je suggère que vous déguerpissiez de ma vue et de vous joindre à eux.»

«Professeur, vous ne compr—»

«Oh, je pense que je comprends parfaitement, Mr. Potter.»

«Non!» Le cri les rendit tous les deux silencieux. «Non,» répéta Harry plus rapidement cette fois. «Ecoutez, je vous apprécie. » Harry maintenait fermement sa détermination et regarda Snape dans les yeux. «Plus que cela. Je vous aime. Et ce depuis ma sixième année. Ça n'est ni une farce, ni un sortilège et je n'ai pas bu. C'est la vérité.»

Snape l'étudia de très près et il lui sembla subitement que Harry Potter était devenu un expert en occlumencie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude s'il mentait ou pas.

Soupirant, Snape se retourna. «Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, Potter?»

«Un rendez-vous,» répondit-il rapidement.

«Un quoi?»

«Un rendez-vous. Vous savez – sortir dîner et tout ça.»

Snape lui donna son regard le plus méprisant par-dessus son épaule. «Ne soyez pas ridicule. Sortez de mon bureau.»

«Je ne partirais pas avant que vous m'ayez donné ce rendez-vous. Donnez-moi une chance. S'il vous plaît. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous convaincre ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que vous sortiez avec moi ? »

«Pour l'amour de –» Furieux, Snape se retourna et le saisit par le bras. «Bien! Vous voulez un dîner, espèce de morveux présomptueux?» – Il traîna Harry Jusqu'à la porte – «Frottez tous mes chaudrons pendant deux mois,» fit-il de sa voix la plus sarcastique alors qu'il le poussait dehors. «Alors vous pourrez avoir votre dîner!» Et il claqua la porte au nez d'Harry, ratant complètement les mots étouffés qui suivirent.

_Stupide garçon._

Se massant les tempes, Severus Snape se rassit et essaya de ne plus penser à l'irritant incident qui venait de se produire – mais quelque chose le tracassait encore. Il repensa au petit discours d'Harry. La sincérité était clairement présente dans chacun de ses mots. Mais Snape ne croyait pas une seconde que Potter était actuellement amoureux de lui.

Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

_« Ça n'est ni une farce, ni un sortilège... »_

Bien sûre si Potter était sous un sortilège ou avait bu quelque chose inconsciemment. Imperium, peut-être? Mais qui irait si loin au point d'utiliser ce sortilège à part un Mangemort? Et qu'auraient-ils à gagner en rendant Potter stupidement amoureux de lui?

Si ce n'était pas un Mangemort, alors peut-être un étudiant ? Ça serait caractéristique d'un Serpentard de tenter quelque chose contre Potter le dernier jour. Et il pouvait penser quelques-uns qui auraient pu préparer un philtre d'amour. Et il y avait plusieurs philtres d'amour de complexité variable qui pouvait être améliorés avec des effets combinés.

 _Un philtre d'amour, alors._  Snape sourit alors qu'il se versait un nouveau verre.  _Ça offrirait au petit morveux le droit de souffrir d'un amour non réciproque dû à une potion. ...Mais encore, je suppose que j'ai la responsabilité envers la communauté sorcière de sauver leur héros ignorant, encore une fois. Il s'arrêta un moment pour considérer l'idée. Et ça pourrait être un défi intéressant que de trouver qui aurait pu droguer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu._

Plus intrigué et plus heureux que dix minutes plus tôt, Snape se leva et récupéra chacun de ses livres sur les philtres d'amour afin de se mettre au travail.


	2. PDV du morveux présomptueux

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

"Frottez tous mes chaudrons pendant deux mois," – la poussée envoya Harry contre la porte. – " _Alors_  vous pourrez avoir votre dîner !"

SLAM !

Harry, manquant complètement le sarcasme flagrant dans le ton de Snape, était bien trop heureux pour qu'une porte claquée au nez ne le dissuade.

"Um," appela-t-il. "C'est à partir de demain ou de lundi ?

Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse (Snape était probablement parti chercher ses chaudrons biens sales pour qu'Harry les frotte), Harry courut vers son dortoir et se débarrassa de ses robes avant de descendre jusqu'au Trois Balais.

_Rien au monde ne pourrait ruiner la merveilleuse humeur que j'ai en ce moment._

Honnêtement, Harry était surpris que Snape lui ait seulement parlé. Il s'était attendu à une séance d'insulte typiquement snapienne et peut-être un ou deux sortilèges mortelles jeté sur lui, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à pourvoir discuter – et encore moins que Snape accepte d'avoir un rencard avec lui.

_Je veux dire – c'est vrai qu'il a seulement accepté que je frotte ses chaudrons –_

Harry brima la partie immature de son cerveau qui riait à ces insinuations.

_Mais un rencart est un rencard._

Harry entra aux Trois Balais et jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Ron et Hermione. Selon Hermione, ils avaient dû attendre trois quarts d'heure assis là avant qu'Harry ne se décide à leur faire part de la réponse de Snape.

Harry avait parlé de son béguin pour le professeur Snape à Ron et Hermione quand ils étaient encore en sixième année. Hermione avait alors eu son regard typiquement satisfait comme si elle l'avait déjà vu venir, sortit de livres sur l'homosexualité et la protection contre différentes maladies ('Bien, au moins ce n'est pas sur le contrôle des naissances.' avait dit Ron). Ron, d'autre part, après une courte période de choc et de confusion, qui consistait à demander six fois par jour à Harry s'il était vraiment sûr qu'il était gay, avait fini par s'en remettre et avait demandé à Hermione si on pouvait attraper des maladies en touchant des cheveux gras.

Harry avait décidé depuis longtemps d'avouer ses sentiments à Snape après avoir eu son diplôme et maintenant Ron et Hermione le regardait avidement tous les deux, attendant de connaitre le résultat de sa confession.

"Il a dit 'oui'." Annonça fièrement Harry. Ron s'assit abasourdi, tandis qu'Hermione regardait si elle n'était pas sur le point de tomber de sa chaise…puis ils ont commencé à crier chacun plus fort que l'autre.

"Vraiment !"

"Et le connard n'a pas essayé de te tuer…"

"Il a vraiment dit 'oui' ?"

"…ou de te blesser tout court ?"

"Je peux pas le croire !" terminèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Harry leur fit signe de se calmer quand il remarqua que le reste des clients des Trois Balais commençaient à les regarder.

"Il n'a pas levé sa baguette contre moi." Dit Harry calmement. "Il m'a invité à l'intérieur de son bureau." Vu leurs regards stupéfaits Harry décida de recommencer. "Écoutez, c'est ce qui s'est passé." Et Harry raconta toute l'histoire depuis le moment où il avait frappé à la porte de Snape ce soir-là.

"…Et alors il a fait, 'Frottez tous mes chaudrons pendant deux mois. Alors vous pourrez avoir votre dîner !'" conclut Harry triomphalement.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Harry," commença gentiment Hermione. "Es-tu bien sûr que Snape n'était pas sarcastique quand il t'a dit ces choses ?"

"Et bien…"

"Harry, il t'a traité de morveux présomptueux…"

"Ouais," fit Harry rêveusement.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard à nouveau. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Harry désespérément amoureux du connard graisseux.

Finalement Ron soupira. "Très bien, Harry, tu sais prendre soin toi. Sois juste prudent, d'accord ?"

"Merci les gars, pour votre soutien, et tout ça."

"Pas de quoi."

Ils parlèrent des plans de Ron pour le futur (il allait travailler pour le Ministère) and ceux d'Hermione (elle voulait être médicomage). Le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred and George marchait bien et Charly et Percy, récupéraient de leurs blessures, aidaient Mrs. Weasley à s'occuper de la maison. Mr. Weasley et Bill avaient été tous les deux tués durant la guerre.

Ils parlèrent de Sirius et McGonagall et Hagrid et tous ceux qui étaient morts durant la bataille finale et méditaient sur : "Comment, par les rouges flammes de l'enfer de Merlin, Cornelius Fudge avait pu rester Ministre de la Magie" quand soudaine, Ron dit :

"Harry, il est presque onze heures. Tu dois retourner au château."

Après la guerre, même si Voldemort avait disparu (pour-de-bon-cette-fois), plusieurs de ces Mangemorts étaient toujours en cavale et s'acharnaient à vouloir tuer Harry. Par conséquent, Dumbledore avait réalisé qu'Harry était plutôt réticent à retourner chez ses relatifs moldu (« Je préférerais encore rejoindre les Mangemorts ! »), avait décidé qu'Harry devrait vivre à Poudlard pendant l'été et ne pas quitter le château ou Pré-au-lard

Harry avait aussi un couvre-feu et il devait être à Poudlard à onze heures.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent de leur table, jetèrent quelques pièces de monnaie et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils étaient presque aux portes du château lorsque Ron demanda :

"Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré chez Snape au début ?"

Harry considéra la question. Il y avait tant de choses si attirantes chez Snape. Son regard, le flottement de ses robes, ses insultes. Oh mon Dieu, ces insultes. 'Morveux impétueux !' Harry frissonna.

"Je pense que la toute première chose était ses mains."

"Ses mains ?"

"Ouais." Harry s'arrêta devant les portes. "Elles semblent si fortes et habiles."

Ron réussit à rouler des yeux et à grincer des temps en même temps, alors qu'il repartait avec Hermione.

"Bien," fit-il par-dessus son épaule, "au moins tu ne matais pas son cul ou quelque chose d'autre."

"Oh, bien sûr je matais son cul – c'est juste ses mains que j'ai vues en premier."

Entrant dans le château, Harry monta jusqu'à son dortoir, mais non sans avoir demandé au préalable aux elfes de maisons s'il pouvait emprunter un seau et une brosse à récurer pour les chaudrons. Il voulait absolument être prêt pour ce jour de nettoyage qui commencerait tôt.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en souriant.

_Que dirait Sirius s'il savait qu'il aimait le bâtard graisseux ?_

Et il rit presque tout haut en imaginant le visage absolument révolté de Sirius. D'une certaine manière, c'était trop bête que Sirius ne soit pas un fantôme (son cœur se serra douloureusement comme toujours lorsqu'il pensait à Sirius) – il aurait aimé le taquiner à ce sujet.

Harry se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Les paroles de Ron et Hermione tournant dans son esprit.

'Au moins tu ne matais pas son cul ou quelque chose d'autre.'

_Ouais, c'est une honte qu'il garde ça sous ces robes…_

'Es-tu bien sûr que Snape n'était pas sarcastique…'

'Harry, il t'a traité de morveux présomptueux.'

'Morveux présomptueux !' pensa Harry somnolent alors qu'il se retournait et s'endormait. Je pourrai m'habituer à ça.


	3. Premier jour et décompte

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

Snape fut réveillé le lendemain matin par de très forts et persistants coups à la porte.

Il s'était réveillé à chaque heure de la nuit à la recherche du type de philtre d'amour qu'avait pu prendre Potter. Une recherche qu'il avait prise à cœur, il avait complètement oubliés pour quelle raison il faisait cette recherche d'abord. Il s'était avéré qu'il existait quarante-huit types de philtres d'amour allant du plus faible (la potion Presque-Entiché) à la plus puissante (jus de passion Pratiquement-suicidaire). La bonne nouvelle était que ça ne prendrait qu'un jour ou deux pour tester tout philtre particulier, puisque la plupart des potions, majeures, n'avaient qu'un ingrédient à identifier.

La mauvaise nouvelle était que tester des philtres d'amour était la dernière chose à l'esprit de Snape à ce moment, qui n'était allé se coucher que depuis quatre heures et n'avait actuellement aucune envie de sortir de son lit de sitôt. Voilà pourquoi alors qu'il était réveillé par quelqu'un tapant à sa porte, sa première pensée fut :

_Peut-être que si je mens autant que possible, ils vont s'en aller..._

TOC – TOC - TOC

_Dieu tout puissant !_

Furieux contre l'idiot qui osait le réveiller aux aurores, Snape sortit du lit, enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et partit ouvrir la porte. Faisant un autre « regard (quelque peu endormi) snapien » sur son visage, il ouvrit la porte... et observa l'intrus avec étonnement.

_Quelqu'un va devoir dire quelque chose à ce garçon à propos de son timing._

Harry Potter (bien sûr, pensa Snape) se tenait devant sa porte, portant un seau et une brosse à récurer, et fixait dans une sorte de puissante transe d'amoureux transi le peu de poitrine de Snape qui n'était pas recouverte par sa robe de chambre.

 _...L'enfer ?_  N'ayant aucun souvenir de la conversation de la veille, Snape était bien trop fatigué ennuyé pour déchiffrer pourquoi Potter attendait devant son bureau.

"Potter ! Par les couilles de Merlin qu'est-ce que vous faites devant mon bureau à SEPT HEURE DU MATIN !"

Harry, encore un peu malade d'amour, ne fut pas dérouté le moins du monde. "Je suis ici pour frotter vos chaudrons, Professeur Snape."

 _Attendez… Quoi ?_  Insinuations à part, Snape était honnêtement confus. Avait-il, peut-être, donné une retenue à Potter la veille ? Non, il n'avait pas pu. Potter avait été diplômé la veille, après tout.

"Quelles absurdités balbutiez-vous, Potter ?"

"Hier, monsieur," expliqua patiemment Potter. "Vous avez dit que vous accepteriez un rendez-vous avec moi si je nettoyais tous vos chaudrons pendant deux mois."

 _J'ai dit quoi ? Oh…_  Maintenant, Snape se souvenait. Il rejouait dans sa tête exactement ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là.  _Oh bon Dieu._  "Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du  _sarcasme_ , Potter ? Juste quand je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas être plus obtus, vous m'avez surpris… Je n'étais pas sérieux, espèce de crétin." Il s'arrêta alors que le visage d'Harry disparaissait lentement.

"Est-ce que ça signifie que vous revenez sur votre offre, Professeur ?"

"Bien s – " était sur le point de dire Snape: _Bien sûr, espèce d'idiot. Maintenant disparaissait de mon bureau avant que je ne vous transforme en ingrédient pour ma prochaine potion !,_  mais il s'arrêta en milieu de phrase lorsqu'un pensé lui parvint:

_Mais quel meilleur moyen pour toi de tester les philtres d'amour… Et quel plaisir de lui jeter à la face sa propre négligence pour s'être laissé drogué… Lui montrer sa propre stupidité… Et tout ce dont tu aurais besoin, c'est d'un peu de son sang pour les tests…_

Snape examina cette idée un moment. C'était une opportunité en or de démontrer au garçon sa propre stupidité.

"A la réflexion, Potter," Harry leva le regard avec espoir, "…venez ici…Je pense que j'ai quelque chose à vous faire faire."

Il se retourna, retourne dans son bureau, et, avec sa baguette, fit léviter tous les chaudrons qui avaient besoin d'être nettoyés (il était toujours trop occupé pour pouvoir le faire lui-même) jusqu'à un coin de son bureau à côté d'un évier. Après un rapide regard à travers la pièce pour être sûr qu'Harry ne regardait pas (Harry était en fait en train de regarder une bibliothèque, après tout), il regarda soigneusement chacun des chaudrons pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux ou nuisible dans lesquels Harry plongerait les mains.

Ignorant résolument la petite voix qui lui demandait pourquoi diable il s'en souciait, il se tourna vers Harry.

.oOo.

Harry étudiait l'une des étagères de Snape. _Wow! Qui aurait pu savoir que cet homme lisait autant?_  Avec trois, grandes, étagères serrées contre les murs (et un autre livre sur les philtres d'amour posé sur une table basse) Il devait y avoir cent-cinquante livres rien que dans son bureau. Il parcourut les titres:  _Potions et Poisons and Dames, Oh Mon D-!, Théorie avancée de l'utilisation des peaux de Boomslang, Belladone et Autres Poisons,_  et la liste était longue.

"Très bien, Potter." Harry se détourna de la bibliothèque lorsque Snape parla. "Vous pouvez nettoyer ces chaudrons là-bas." Snape désigna les chaudrons qu'il avait rassemblés dans le coin et Harry se dirigea vers eux. "Mais avant tout, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de vous."

Harry le regarda avec un étrange mélange de curiosité et d'espoir.  _Je me demande de quoi il a besoin – Je n'ai jamais été très bon en potion…_ Harry commença à sourire comme son imagination venait de s'envoler avec lui.  _Et si c'était un baiser? Sa voix romantique le demandant. Ou bien un câlin?_

 _Ne sois pas stupide, Harry!_  L'arrêta une petite voix, qui sonnait étrangement comme celle d'Hermione.  _C'est le Professeur Snape! Il n'outrepasserait jamais les limites de la bienséance, en particulier avec quelqu'un qui n'avait de la moitié de son âge !_

 _Bien, bien._  Harry se rendit, (surpris qu'il connaisse le mot 'bienséance' même c'était sa voix 'Hermione' qui l'avait dit).  _Je devrais me contenter d'un rapide pelotage._

La voix de Snape interrompit ses pensées et Harry sortit de sa rêverie juste à temps pour réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée dont Snape venait de parler et dont il avait besoin.

Snape poursuivit, "…donc vous pouvez retirer vos robes et les suspendre ici."

_QUOI ! C'est un nouveau record pour moi! Le pelotage rapide peut aller en enfer, on dirait que je vais finalement être –_

"Potter!"

"Hum? Oh, désolé, Professor, Je pensais juste à une chose– "

"Pour la première fois j'en suis sûr."

" – Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?"

Snape lui lança un regard mi ennuyé, mi exaspéré réservé aux enfants particulièrement lent d'esprit. "J'ai dit, Potter, que j'avais besoin de votre sang pour une potion et puisque je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas mettre de sang sur vos robes, vous pouvez les retirer et les accrocher ici."

"Oh."  _Merde_. Harry retira ses robes et les accrocha au portemanteau indiqué. Il venait tout juste de se retourner de de s'approcher de Snape quand il se rappela de la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait eu besoin de son sang pour une potion.

"Attendez. Pourquoi vous avez besoin de  _mon_  sang?" demanda Harry.

"Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de  _votre_  sang." répondit Snape, prenant Harry par le poignet et frottant le creux de son coude avec du désinfectant. "J'ai simplement besoin du sang de quelqu'un n'étant pas sous un charme intentionnel."

"Mais ma cicatrice – "

"Votre cicatrice n'était intentionnelle ni de la part du Seigneur des ténèbres, ni de la vôtre. Par conséquent, pour cette potion, vous êtes considéré comme intact."

"Et votre sang?"

Snape le considéra durant un long moment. "Au moment où elle a été faite, la marque des ténèbres était voulu par les deux parties."

 _Oh_. Harry gigota inconfortablement. Ce n'était pas sur cette pente qu'il voulait que la conversation aille. Mais très rapidement, Snape avait fait une petite incision dans son bras, avait rempli une petite fiole de son sang et l'avait soigné d'un mouvement de baguette.

_Oh cool, je viens juste de me griller avec Snape…_

Harry, perdu dans ses propres pensées, n'avait pas réalisé que Snape avait fini avant qu'il ne lève les yeux et remarque que Snape le regardait sans le moindre sourire. Il tenait encore la main d'Harry.

Snape fit un pas vers lui, saisit son autre main et l'attira plus près de lui.

"Potter…"

Harry le regarda avec attention, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Son imagination se déchaîna à nouveau.  _Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à le croire! Est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser? Je pense qu'il va m'embrasser! Il va m'embrasser!_  Harry se rapprocha encore, levant le visage, et fermant les yeux dans l'expectative.

"Professeur…"

Snape glissa ses mains jusqu'à tenir les bras de Harry. Ils se tenaient ici ensemble, séparés par dix minuscules centimètres, Harry, les yeux fermés, attendait son baiser et Snape le dévisageait.

Rien n'arriva.

Confus, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Snape le dévisageait encore – mais avec un regard qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Le plus léger des sourire était à peine visible, un sourcil était soulevé par l'amusement et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un rire silencieux. Il abaissa son visage plus proche encore de celui d'Harry.

Le monde (et Harry) retint sa respiration durant un moment.

"Commencez à récurer, petit morveux présomptueux."

Et son amusement disparut, il donna un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il retourne à ses chaudrons et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de commencer sa potion.


	4. Ces putains de pensées subconscientes

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

Snape passa le reste de sa journée à préparer un tas de potions pour vérifier la présence du Breuvage Presque-épris. Il avait décidé de commencer par celle qui était la moins difficile à brasser pour finir par celle la plus difficile, puisque c'était probablement un élève qui l'avait préparée et les élèves étaient, d'après son expérience, extraordinairement fainéants.

Harry, pour sa part, resta sur ses mains et ses genoux toute la journée à frotter aussi fort qu'il le pouvait les chaudrons dans le bureau de Snape. Il semblait tirer une certaine fierté de pouvoir les rendre aussi propres, comme pour dire : Vous voyez ? J'ai une utilité ! Je ne suis pas complètement idiot !

C'était assez agréable en fait. Il y avait très peu de mots dits, juste le swish swish apaisant de la brosse d'Harry, le chop chop du couteau de Snape et le crépitement calme du feu sous le chaudron de Snape. Snape était perdu dans ses pensées sur le philtre d'amour le plus probable. Il dut réprimer à nouveau un sourire au souvenir du regard plein d'espoir de Potter, attendant son baiser. Stupide garçon. Il jeta un regard à Harry, qui était plié en deux sur le rebord d'un chaudron qui faisait presque sa taille, avec son buste totalement à l'intérieur et ses fesses dirigées droit vers Snape.

Snape leva les sourcils. Le gamin le faisait probablement avec un but précis, aussi.

Remarque que tu es toujours en train de regarder, malgré tout... Ricana sarcastiquement une autre petite voix dans sa tête.

Ignorant résolument la voix, il retourna à son hachage.

Il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre jusqu'à la fin de cette soirée quand, au milieu des frottements, découpement et crépitements du feu, éclata :

"Seigneur Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien foutre dans ce maudit chaudron ?" Harry, apparemment, était en train de frotter des espèces de croûtes persistantes depuis deux heures dans un même chaudron et maintenant, cramoisi et dégoulinant de sueur, il était sur le point d'en ressortir.

"Hm?" Snape leva les yeux de hachage et s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il soulevait un nouveau sourcil amusé. "Je crois que la dernière potion que j'ai brassé dans ce chaudron était de la potion colle de Bircone."

La potion colle de Bircone était une des substances les plus adhésives du monde magique et la seule manière de la retirer était un sortilège. Il y eut un sale silence alors qu'Harry réalisait qu'il venait de gaspiller deux heures.

"Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire plus tôt, pourquoi ?"

Snape était bien trop amusé par la situation. "Oh, j'aurais pu, M. Potter, mais, en fait, vous n'avez pas demandé." Snape posa son couteau et se dirigea vers le chaudron, scrutant à l'intérieur. "Cependant, M l'élu, puisque vous avez fourni un remarquable effort, je viendrai à votre aide cette fois-ci." Snape prit sa baguette fit disparaître les salissures instantanément.

Il resta à côté d'Harry un moment, l'examinant attentivement, comme s'il considérait quelque chose. Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne parle.

"M. Potter, je pense que vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir."

Harry s'il devait mendier pour rester quelques minutes de plus, mais après un instant dit, "Parfait, Professeur. Je suppose que je vous reverrai demain."

Potter récupéra ses robes du porte manteau et resta espérer un moment devant sur le pas de la porte, si Snape reviendrai vers lui et lui offrirait un baiser d'au revoir ou au moins un au revoir tâtonnant.

Snape, qui était retourné à son découpage, regarda et le vit toujours debout là. Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien? Avez-vous besoin que je vous apporte quelque chose, Potter ?"

Un court silence. "Et bien en fai– "

"Ne répondez pas à ça !"

Et Harry partit.

.oOo.

Secouant la tête, Snape retourna à son chaudron frémissant, Sortit avec la louche une tasse de la mixture et la mit à refroidir un moment sur la table. Ensuite, il récupéra la fiole de sang vierge-de-sotilège-intentionels de Potter d'un tiroir (bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit vierge-de-sotilège-intentionels était complètement sans conséquences, mais il devait bien dire quelque chose au garçon, non?).

En effet, se dit-il à lui-même alors qu'il débouchait la fiole de sang d'Harry. La façon de faire pour tester la présence d'une potion était de mettre des ingrédients spécifiques et d'ajouter un échantillon de sang. S'il y avait des traces de l'ingrédient dans cet échantillon, la potion devenait bleue. Sinon, elle devenait verte.

Il ajouta la goutte de sang.

Vert. Négatif.

Une de moins, plus que quarante-sept à tester.

Il jeta le reste de la potion et nettoya ses instruments, perdu dans ses pensées.

Devait-il dire à Potter qu'il le suspectait d'être sous philtre d'amour et le testait dans ce but ? Après tout, tester quelqu'un sans son consentement était illégal (pas qu'il prenait réellement en compte le fait que ce soit illégal) et Potter avait sans doute le droit de savoir à quoi servait son sang...

Mais là encore, si ce n'était pas la farce d'un élève ? Si c'était le plan d'un Mangemorts pour le capturer (encore)? Et s'il en avait discuté avec ces deux parasites qu'il appelle amis à propos de la présence du philtre d'amour ? Et si certains Mangemorts l'entendaient et se sentaient suspectés, ils décideraient d'accélérer leurs plans, mais avec un poison ?

Vu la facilité avec laquelle il avait était drogué par un Philtre d'amour, Potter serait probablement mort en un battement de cœur.

Snape frissonna à cette pensée.

Certes, toutes ces idées manquaient de logique, mais, même maintenant, il y avait encore trop de risques.

D'ailleurs, continua Snape pendant son ménage, que ferait Potter si Snape lui disait maintenant, pour le philtre d'amour qui faisant encore effet sur lui ?

Eh Bien, il pourrait réagir de la même manière que lorsque je l'ai accusé de faire une farce... Ou... pris de folie dans son état amoureux, jugeant cette déception comme une 'traîtrise,' il pourrait fuir et se diriger droit vers des problèmes plus grave encore.

Snape replaça ses outils et le sang d'Harry dans son tiroir et déplaça son chaudron vers le coin de la pièce où les chaudrons sales se trouvaient ce matin.

Non, ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire d'avertir le garçon – il n'avait pas besoin de le faire courir dehors dans cet état émotionnel.

Snape entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et enfila sa chemise de nuit grise.

En fait, il devrait, peut-être, rester sous la surveillance de quelqu'un, au cas où il y aurait des effets secondaires à ce philtre d'amour...

Snape sourit légèrement à la pensée que Potter souffre de plus d'effet que ceux qu'il avait déjà.

Et quoi de mieux qu'un Maître de Potions qui sait où chercher ces effets secondaires ?

L'autre petite voix reprit la parole : C'est assez attentionné de ta part...

Snape la fit se taire rapidement : D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin que mes chaudrons soient nettoyés.

Ou... peut-être que tu trouves ça plutôt agréable de l'avoir pas loin...

Non, c'est juste pour les chaudrons !

Bien. Fit la voix alors que Snape s'endormait. Ainsi soit-il.

.oOo.

"Tout est fait pour aujourd'hui !"

Harry se releva après avoir nettoyé le dernier chaudron et étira ses muscles endoloris. Et moi qui pensais que le Quidditch était un bon entraînement. Eh bien, au moins celui-là n'avait pas de colle de Bicorne, comme celui d'hier.

Se dirigeant vers l'évier, il commença à rincer le chaudron et la brosse à récurer.

En parlant de ça, comment fait ce mec pour utiliser autant de chaudrons en un jour ?

Il attrapa une serviette et commença à essuyer le chaudron nouvellement propre.

Hier, il y en avait eu une dizaine, et aujourd'hui une –

Deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules, le maintenant fermement ancré au sol.

Il tourna la tête. "Professeur?" D'accord, qu'est-ce

Les mains descendirent le long de son dos et de ses côtes avant qu'elles n'encerclent sa taille.

"Hm?" Snape se rapprocha derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit bel et bien plaqué contre le plan de travail.

Les mains commencèrent à lisser la chemise d'Harry et le corps derrière lui se pressait ferment contre son dos. Harry rougit et haleta – il n'arrivait pas à avoir assez d'air. Que fait-il – Oh Dieu ! C'était devenu assez difficile d'être concentré sur quelque chose, que ce soit parler ou bien peiner.

Sa chemise passa par-dessus sa tête et jetée sur le côté. La situation était irréaliste. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il sentit le tissu rugueux des robes, et la chaleur émanant de son professeur contre sa peau. Les mains glissèrent jusque sur la poitrine de Harry et l'attirèrent plus près, si c'était encore possible, contre le buste rigide derrière lui.

"Comment ressentez-vous ce que je vous fais, M. Potter?"

Cette voix, lisse comme de la soie contre son oreille, les cheveux ébouriffés de ses tempes envoya des frissons dans son dos.

Snape pouvait lire ses pensées !

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui se passait. - C'était bien trop bizarre. Que se passait-il ? Depuis quand Snape pouvait lire dans ses pensées ? Aucune capacité en Occlumencie n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. Si Snape connaissait ses pensées, que savait-il d'autre sur lui ?

Snape le fit se retourner et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry, lui maintenant son visage en face du sien. "Tout, Potter."

Quoi ?

Snape tira Harry loin du plan de travail et commença à l'appuyer contre le mur. Harry frissonna au contact sur sa peau. "Je sais tout de vous."

Une main voyageait maintenant sur sa clavicule et descendit sur sa poitrine, le maintenant efficacement immobile. L'autre main tenait son visage en coupe. Le forçant à affronter le regard brûlant de Snape. Celui-ci se pressa contre son corps et glissa son genou entre ses jambes, les écartant.

"Tout, Potter. Je sais exactement tout ce que vous voulez." Harry frissonna alors que la main sur sa poitrine glissait sur son flanc. "Exactement où vous aimez être touché." L'autre main commença à retracer ses lèvres de son pouce. "Exactement combien, à quelle vitesse et à quel point dur." Le dernier mot, sifflé à côté de son oreille, fut ponctué d'une morsure.

Harry eut le souffle coupé par l'énormité de la sensation qui le traversa. Son pouls battait à ses oreilles. Sa peau était parcourue de frissons partout où les mains le touchaient. Il allait sûrement mourir de plaisir si ça continuait. Il fit un grand effort pour réussir à parler. "At-Attendez, Professeur."

Un brusque baiser le fit taire tandis que les mains sur ses bras allèrent emprisonner les siennes contre le mur, dans une poigne ferme.

"Hm?" Les lèvres de Snape se déplaçaient dans son cou.

Harry se sentait brûler. Tout était si parfait - C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : être pris par Severus Snape, être étroitement serré par ces mains incroyables, avoir ce corps puissant pressé contre lui. Mais pourquoi Snape était-il si différent, aujourd'hui?

Il essayait désespérément de rassembler ses mots depuis un moment. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait - Oh mon Dieu, n'arrêtez pas - f-finalement croire en moi ? Pourquoi vous - ah ! - Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis depuis hier ?"

Snape émit un rire bas tout contre son oreille et s'éloigna de lui. Une main inclina à nouveau son visage vers le haut. "Pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis depuis hier ?"

Snape, le regardant, leva un sourcil ironique, ses yeux noirs, brillant de convoitise commencèrent à scintiller d'amusement. Harry ferma les yeux et sentit Snape se rapprocher encore. Des lèvres brûlantes se pressèrent contre ses oreilles, et la voix de Snape glissa en un grondement sourd de soie brute. :

"Parce que c'est un rêve, petit morveux présomptueux."

.oOo.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

"PUTAIN!"

Agacé, il se retourna, appuya brusquement sur son réveil et saute hors de son lit. Il était 6h45. Il avait seulement quinze minutes pour prendre une douche, s'habiller, se précipiter pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et dévaler encore quelques marches jusqu'au bureau de Snape.

Quinze minutes et trente secondes plus tard, Harry levait le poing pour frapper à la porte du bureau de Snape, pensant à ce qu'aurait dit Ron s'il avait su qu'Harry n'avait eu que quinze minutes pour se préparer, mais avait tout de même réussi à être à l'heure.

Il frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Snape ouvrit la porte et ne dit rien, mais que son levé de sourcil typique trahissait qu'il avait remarqué l'apparence négligée d'Harry. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille (plus que d'habitude), son visage était rougit, ses lunettes légèrement de travers, et pour couronner le tout, les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts et il avait encore des miettes de pain autour de la bouche.

"Écoutez, j'étais pressé, d'accord ?"

Les lèvres de Snape se courbèrent. "Évidemment."

Mais il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Harry.

Harry accrocha ses robes sur le portemanteau comme il avait fait la veille (espérant que Snape ne lui aboie pas de les remettre) et soupira profondément en voyant les huit chaudrons entassés dans le coin. Il retroussa ses manches et attrapa la brosse à récurer. Même s'il n'y avait de croûtes de colle de Bicorne dans aucun d'entre eux, ça lui prendrait bien plus d'un jour pour tous les nettoyer.

Prenant un petit moment, il jeta un regard au reste de la pièce. Snape était penché sur son plan de travail, ses cheveux attachés en catogan tombant dans sur sa nuque, un air de concentration intense sur le visage. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas ses robes : sa chemise collait à son dos et ses manches étaient relevées. La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu (pour de bon, cette fois) avec la défaite de Voldemort lors de la bataille finale. Les mains qu'Harry aimait tant étaient occupées à trancher un ingrédient indéfinissable.

Harry se souvint de la manière dont il avait senti ces mêmes mains sur son visage et son torse.

Frissonnant légèrement, Harry regarda la pile de travail pour la journée qui l'attendait dans le coin et commença à sourire.

Ça en valait vraiment la peine.


	5. Les choses remarquables

 

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

Si Snape ou Harry pensaient que quoique ce soit d'excitant se passerait ce jour, tous les deux se seraient trompés. Harry, qui jetait occasionnellement des regards à Snape à travers la pièce, frottait ses chaudrons et Snape, qui jetait occasionnellement des regards à Harry, préparait les ingrédients pour ses potion-test. Sans aucun mot. Jamais.

Sans aucun mot.

Harry, normalement fatigué par tout ce nettoyage, avait arrêté de rêver de Snape. Sa théorie était que les rêves semblaient déclenchés par Snape disant "petit morveux présomptueux" - mais il ne savait pas si c'était la phrase, ou la vois en elle-même qui les déclenchait. Alors il passa ses jours à regarder Snape, juste pour essayer de faire en sorte que Snape l'insulte - ou n'importe quoi pour entendre ce profond, sexy ronronnement.

Snape, pour sa part, après une longue réflexion, avait finalement admis qu'Harry Potter n'était peut-être pas si mal dans son bureau qu'il ne l'avait pensé. On pourrait même dire que c'était... agréable - quand il était calme, bien sûr. Il avait même admis à contrecœur que ses chaudrons n'avaient probablement jamais étés aussi propre - même lorsqu'il les avait achetés.

Cette routine continua encore trois semaines avant qu'une chose remarquable ne se produise et la change à jamais. C'était le vingt et unième jour de nettoyage, qu'en fait deux choses remarquables se produisirent.

La première se produisit lorsqu'Harry arriva à la porte de Snape avec une demi-heure d'avance - précisément à six heures et demie du matin. La porte mit un peu plus longtemps à s'ouvrir puisque Snape ne l'attendait pas et devait venir de sa chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit, comme d'habitude, et il "foudroya" Harry du regard en baissant les yeux (encore, comme d'habitude). Il n'était pas totalement surpris par l'identité de son visiteur puisqu'il savait qu'Harry Potter était le seul qui pourrait oser le réveiller si tôt dans la matinée. _Le courage des Gryffondors, en effet._

"M. Potter. Les premières lumières de l'aube ne sont peut-être pas assez lève-tôt pour vous, mais, croyez-le ou non le reste de l'humanité aime vraiment dormir un peu plus."

Harry sourit légèrement (il avait arrêté depuis un moment d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il voyait Snape en robe de chambre et était maintenant content de seulement l'admirer de manière subtile). "Je suis désolé de déranger votre sommeil réparateur, monsieur – " Snape le regarda encore plus férocement, " – et je sais que vous n'en mangez pas si tôt normalement dans la matinée... mais je me demandais si vous accepteriez un petit-déjeuner."

Quel que soit le commentaire  _sarcastique_  que Snape était sur le point de dire, il mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il clignait des yeux avec surprise. Potter l'invitait à prendre le petit-déjeuner ? C'était en fait – Snape tressaillit lorsque son cerveau cracha le mot –  _attentionné_  de sa part. Snape le regarda en état de choc. Deux semaines plus tôt, Snape aurait accusé Potter de ne pas avoir une pensée dans la tête, et maintenant il venait de juger Potter comme  _attentionné ? Dieu du ciel…_ Il prit un long moment pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

Harry dut rouler des yeux à l'expression douloureuse de Snape – c'était la même expression que Snape avait quand Hermione réalisait parfaitement une potion et qu'il était forcé de lui donner une bonne note.

_Il était temps de faire avancer un peu les choses._

Harry tenta son propre ton sarcastique : "Même s'il est encore temps pour ça, bien sûr."

Snape leva un sourcil. _Ce garçon a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec moi…_

"Très bien, Potter. Vous pouvez m'apporter une tasse de café noir et un croissant."

"Quoi? Pas d'œufs fris avec du pain et du bacon, des saucisses et des tomates fris ?"

"Mr. Potter, jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussi à survivre à cette guerre abandonnée de Dieu, à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les excentricités peu subtiles du Directeur – le tout infligé à ma personne sur le même laps de temps. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me tuer à cause d'un taux de cholestérol élevé."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. _De l'humour. De la part de Snape. Et il n'est pas en train de m'insulter. Ni de me taquiner. Oh mon Dieu._  Réalisant qu'il était en train de le regarder, il sortit de sa transe et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

"Et Potter ?" Harry se retourna et Snape prit une profonde respiration et sembla raffermir sa résolution.

"Merci…" Une autre pause. "…morveux  _impertinent_."

Harry s'enfuit en sentant le frisson familier dévaler sa colonne vertébrale.

_Oh ouais, c'était définitivement sa voix._

.oOo.

Il était pas loin de neuf heures ce soir-là lorsque la seconde chose remarquable se produisit :

Snape avait prévu de tester le sang d'Harry, quand ses pensées normalement impassibles se tournèrent vers le souvenir d'Harry lui demande s'il boulait un petit-déjeuner.

Snape fronça les sourcils, la scène se rejouant dans son esprit.  _M'offrir le petit-déjeuner ? Est-il fou ? Peut-être que ce Philtre d'amour était plus fort que je n'avais pensé à l'origine…_

Il loucha sur une tasse.

Mais c'était assez…attentionné…de la part du garçon…

Et comme Severus Snape ajouta la goutte de sang dans la potion test quelque chose se produisit qui ne s'était jamais produit avant :

Quelque part dans les tréfonds de son esprit, sa conscience bien cachée, cette petite voix qui ricanait de lui durant tous ces jours commença à murmurer tranquillement : S'il-vous-plaît, que ce soit négatif. S'il-vous-plaît, que ce soit négatif. S'il-vous-plaît –

Vert. Négatif.

Et même s'il n'avait pas entendu la voix, et en effet, il n'avait pas conscience de son existence, Severus Snape laissa échapper un soupir qui ne pouvait être que du soulagement.

.oOo.

Depuis ce jour, sans que ni Harry ni Snape ne le remarque, ils ont soudainement commencé à se parler. Harry avait arrêté de frotter et avait interrogé Snape sur ses recherches et Snape avait arrêté de hacher ses ingrédients pour lui répondre. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient plusieurs minutes et en fait discutaient.

C'était leur nouvelle routine : chaque jour, Harry apportait un croissant et une tasse de café noir à Snape à exactement sept heures ("Si vous me réveillez avant cette heure, M. Potter, je ne pourrais être tenu responsable de mes actes.") et frotter/hacher/parler jusqu'à midi. Ils prenaient tous les deux une heure pour manger dans la Grande Salle et revenaient à une heure pour frotter/hacher/parler jusqu'à cinq heures ou plus.

À cinq heures, Harry sécherait son dernier chaudron et les remettraient tous à leur bonne place. Puis ils parleraient alors qu'Harry remettrait ses robes et se dirigerait vers la porte, oubliant parfois qu'il était supposé parti, et ils continueraient à parler pour parfois une heure et demie. Alors Harry partirait, se promènerait dans les couloirs et irait tôt au lit pour que ses rêves avec Snape durent le plus longtemps possible. Snape, à son tour, continuerait de terminer ses potions test et la petite voix murmurerait sa prière dans les tréfonds de son esprit, comme chaque nuit. Le test serait négatif, et Snape soupirerait de soulagement. Comme toutes les nuits.

.oOo.

"C'est vrai : votre colère justifiée ne la blessera pas longtemps. Vous voyez, Potter, –"

"Attendez une seconde, Professeur." Ils parlaient depuis un long moment sur l'utilisation et l'exécution des Sortilèges Impardonnables et Snape, un peu agacé d'avoir été interrompu, le regarda. "Écoutez. Ça fait cinq semaines qu'on fait tout ça maintenant. Je ne suis plus votre élève. Donc, je pense que c'est bon si vous m'appelez 'Harry.'"

Il s'attendait à ce que Snape argumente, se retourne brusquement avec une de ses remarques acerbes comme : je n'ai aucun désir de vous appeler par votre prénom, Potter.

Snape le regarda juste.

"Je – je veux dire...si vous voulez..."

Une autre pause. Et juste à l'instant où Harry était certain qu'il allait refuser :

"Comme tu voudras...Harry."

Oh mon Dieu ! Des frissons descendirent la colonne vertébrale d'Harry au son de La Voix prononçant son nom. Souriant et fermant les yeux, il s'imagina comment ça sonnerait dans ses rêves ce soir-là.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Snape le regardant de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le regardait franchement sans cligner des yeux.

Il y eut une autre pause très gênante.

Snape leva un sourcil. "Si vous vous attendez à une réaction réciproque de ma part, vous ne l'aurez pas."

Une autre pause.

"Bien, Professeur, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez."

"C'est très certainement 'ce que je souhaite.'"

Silence. Ils se regardaient toujours l'un l'autre et à moins que Snape ne se trompe beaucoup (et il y avait toute la pièce entre eux donc il ne pouvait en être sûr) mais durant un instant fugace, il pensa avoir vu Harry faire la moue.

Snape rompit l'échange de regards avec Harry et tenta de retourner à son débitage. Harry continua de le regarder (moue). Snape était déterminé à ne pas le regarder. Ne fais pas ça, Severus. Ne cède pas au morveux présomptueux. Ne... MERDE !

"Je... suppose...si nous sommes en effet dans le... l'intimité de mon bureau – et qu'il n'y a personne autour, gardez ça à l'esprit – et que vous avez un désir particulier de ... m'appeler par mon prénom...Je ne... m'offenserais pas si vous...le faites..."

Quoi ? Harry essaya de déchiffrer cette phrase décousue, marmonnée.

"Est-ce que ça signifie que je peux vous appeler 'Severus?'"

Silence. Puis un très doux "Hm." de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire éblouissant à ce son ambigu. C'était une autre chose à ajouter à ses rêves : ça roulait tellement mieux sur la langue que 'Professeur Snape, monsieur." Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait presque le besoin pressant de courir vers Snape (maintenant Severus) et le serrer dans ses bras. Presque. (Il lui sembla que Snape tenait encore un couteau et qu'il n'hésiterait probablement pas à l'utiliser s'il percevait un signe d'attaque ou une trop forte démonstration de bonheur.)

Il retourna à son nettoyage et Snape recommença à hacher. En fait, il ne pensa à rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la porte sur le point de partir.

À mi-chemin de la porte, il se tourna et regarda pardessus son épaule.

"Par ailleurs, vous pouvez toujours m'appeler 'morveux présomptueux.'"

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent – pour la première fois plus d'un 'pétillement Dumbledorien ' qu'une 'lueur malicieuse Vous-avez-de-gros-problèmes.'

"Eh bien, merci Merlin - j'avais à peine osé espérer."


	6. Les opportunités

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

 _Ce qu'il y avait de bien à frotter des potions depuis presque trois semaines,_  pensait Harry alors qu'il expédiait son dernier chaudron,  _c'est que vous y deveniez extrêmement bon._

Alors que les semaines passaient, Harry se trouva à finir de nettoyer de plus en plus tôt, ce qui lui laissait plus de temps pour parler avec Snape. En fait, si la potion du jour n'avait pas besoin d'attention, lui et Snape seraient assis à la table basse, buvant le bon vin de Snape ("Vous savez que je suis toujours mineur ?" "Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Potter, c'est juste une autre règle que vous ignorez."), et se pencher sur les Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou des textes sur les potions.

Même quand Snape travaillait sur sa potion et était incapable de regarder les livres avec lui, Harry les lisait par lui-même, et, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, il apprenait vraiment quelque chose. Honnêtement, il commençait à trouver les potions vraiment intéressantes. _Incroyable ! Comment j'ai pu me relâcher dans cette classe ?_  Il ignora résolument la voix qui lui disait que la seule raison pour laquelle il était si mauvais, c'était parce qu'il était trop occupé à regarder les mains de Snape et écouter sa voix, qu'aucun mot n'avait pu être enregistré.

Mais le plus intéressant et de loin dans le "temps libre" avec Snape, c'était l "application pratique de la lecture" comme l'appelait Snape. Dans le langage d'Harry ça signifiait qu'ils allaient jouer avec les charmes, sortilèges et maléfices qu'il avait appris dans les livres de Snape. Et aujourd'hui, puisqu'il avait fini de nettoyer aussi tôt, Harry suggéra qu'ils essayent de s'entraîner en duel… et à son grand étonnement, Snape accepta.

"Attendez une minute," dit Harry, toujours surpris. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir vous lancer un sort ?"

Snape lui lança un regard vraiment familier mais, pour le moment, Harry n'arrivait pas à le replacer : un sourcil levé, les yeux scintillant malicieusement, son amusement se trahissant au coin de sa bouche, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine...

Puis il le reconnut : quand il était encore à l'école, c'était le regard de Snape "Quand-j'en-aurais-fini-avec-vous-Potter-vous-aurez-tellement-de-retenues-que-vous-oublirez-à-quoi- _ressemble_ -la-lumière-du-jour".

Il ne savait plus ce que ça traduisait depuis qu'il avait été diplômé.

Mais voilà ce que dit Snape : "C'est une manière de parler."

"Tous les sortilèges que je veux ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans les livres ?"

"C'est vrai, Potter."

"C'est "Harry", maintenant - vous êtes sûr de me laisser vous ensorceler ?"

Snape sortit sa baguette de ses robes et son rictus s'accentua. "Oh, j'en suis plutôt sûr,  _Harry_."

Harry ne pouvait pas croire à l'opportunité qu'on lui donnait et commença à réciter dans son esprit tous les sortilèges inoffensifs, mais très amusant qu'il n'avait jamais appris. Il y en avait un qui colorait les cheveux de la personne en rose ou mettait des pois sur les robes. Un des maléfices forcerait Snape à chanter tout ce qu'il dirait ou à danser la Macarena. Harry sourit : le sortilège de cheveux rose allait être difficile à battre – il essayera celui-là en premier.

Harry leva les yeux. Snape avait déplacé quelques chaises et la table basse de l'autre côté de la pièce, aménageant un bel espace dégagé pour le duel. Il plaça aussi un sortilège incassable sur tous les objets en verre – plus tard, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre ça comme un avertissement, mais, sur le moment il fut si excité qu'il le rata complètement.

Se tournant l'un vers l'autre, ils s'inclinèrent et se préparèrent à jeter leur premier sortilège.

Il s'avéra que le "c'est une manière de parler" de Snape un peu plus tôt et le regard l'accompagnant signifiaient "Eh bien, vous êtes invités à faire une  _tentative_ , mais il a peu près la même probabilité de voir Voldemort danser avec un tutu rose que vous réussissiez à me toucher.' Harry se rendit compte de la réalité de la situation lorsqu'il percuta le mur avec un grand WHUMPH pour la quatrième fois, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu prononcer son sort.

Snape faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et souriait en coin. "Ne soyez pas découragé,  _Harry_." dit-il alors qu'Harry se relevait du sol. "Si ça peut vous faire vous sentir mieux, vous êtes un peu meilleur en duel que Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry roula des yeux. "Bien, merci."

Snape leva un sourcil et ses yeux reprirent leur "éclat Dumbledorien". "Vous avez aussi un ego similaire."

Harry reprit sa position à l'autre coin. "Vous aimez beaucoup trop ça."

"En fait, c'est bien plus satisfaisant que de vous retirer des points – si en plus je peux m'amuser jusqu'à un certain degré pendant cette activité."

" _Je voulais_  dire – "

"Vous savez ce que je vous dis, Potter – "

" _Harry_." corrigea Harry.

" _Harry_ , alors – pourquoi je ne te laisserai pas y aller en premier ? Ça ne sera pas les conditions réelles d'un duel, bien sûr… mais au moins vous serez capable d'essayer un sort."

Plus tard, Harry s'aperçut qu'il aurait probablement dû prendre aussi la générosité inhabituelle de Snape comme la preuve qu'il y avait un problème.

Harry leva sa baguette : " _Criniscolor Rubicundus !_ "

" _Protego !_ "

WHUMPH !

Suivi rapidement par un cri mécontent : " _Par la barbe de Merlin, pas encore !_ " et un rire tapageur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry Potter secoua la tête avec un air hébété, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Il semblait que Snape, au lieu de se déplacer là où Harry l'avait prévu, avait conjuré un bouclier, déviant complètement son sortilège, qui l'avait envoyé contre le mur et au sol. Encore.

Il se regarda. Bien, il n'avait rien de cassé, apparemment. Il pouvait toujours entendre Snape rire dans son coin. Alors qu'il le regardait, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'homme rire si franchement avant. Harry réfléchit un moment là-dessus, puis sourit : c'était un son agréable.

"Eh bien, le Sauveur," Harry revint au présent. "Avec des compétences en duels aussi mauvaises, c'est en effet une aubaine pour moi que vous soyez toujours resté à l'écart du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Snape s'était avancé et regardait Harry avec un amusement très mal déguisé. "Par ailleurs," continua-t-il, "Je m'excuse pour vous avoir renvoyé votre sortilège et vous avoir privé de la jouissance anticipée de m'ensorceler, mais étant donné l'étroitesse de la pièce, je n'aurais pas pu m'écarter à temps."

Snape s'agenouilla pour regarder Harry en face. "De plus, je trouve que ça vous va bien mieux qu'à moi…"

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.  _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me va mieux ? Quel sortilège j'ai utilisé par…_  La lumière se fit. _Oh non !_

En voyant la grimace que fit Harry en réalisant, Snape rit à nouveau. Puis, il attrapa Harry par le bras, le tira sur ses pieds et l'amena près d'un miroir. Son reflet le fixa, complètement inchangé - excepté, bien sûr, de ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant d'un choquant, fluorescent et phosphorescent rose que même un aveugle pourrait voir. Oh mon Dieu ! Harry couvra son visage avec ses mains. Snape, déterminé à se réjouir pour encore soixante secondes, les firent promptement redescendre.

"Personnellement, Harry, je trouve qu'il fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux…"

Snape partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire et Harry gémit. La seule raison pour laquelle cela apportait de la couleur à ses yeux c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de couleurs plus opposées.

À ce moment, Snape regarda sa potion qui venait tout juste de tourner au violet, et demanderait une bonne heure d'agitation. "Autant j'aimerais vous taquiner un peu plus, Potter, mais j'ai une potion sur le feu." Il relâcha Harry et retourna à son chaudron.

"Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire de  _ça_  ?" s'écria Harry, gesticulant vers ses cheveux d'un rose violent.

"Eh bien, je commencerais par regarder le contre-sort dans le livre où vous l'avez trouvé."

Grimaçant, Harry saisit le livre et se mit au travail. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses cheveux roses valaient bien d'entendre le rire de Snape.

.oOo.

Snape venait tout juste de terminer la quarante septième potion (négatif) quand il réalisa que la pièce était bien trop silencieuse. Il chercha Harry du regard.

Harry Potter, le Garçon qui avait survécu, le sauveur du monde sorcier, et précédemment fléau de l'existence de Snape était couché sur le canapé, endormi après avoir tenté tout ce qu'il avait pu lire sur les contre-sorts. Ses cheveux roses collaient un peu partout, ses lunettes glissaient de son nez et le livre lui tombait des mains.

Snape se dirigea vers lui et cacha un sourire. Il s'était amusé aujourd'hui, pas moyen de le nier. Les duels étaient vraiment son élément, et ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait l'opportunité de se battre sans risquer de mourir.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder : son regard s'arrêta sur le visage d'Harry et pour un moment il ne vit pas Harry Potter, mais James Potter. Un goût amer emplit sa bouche comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ancien bourreau. Il regarda à nouveau les cheveux roses et sourit. Un sentiment de vengeance s'abattit sur lui, fort et chaud. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé faire ça à James Potter ? Pour l'humilier, ruiner sa réputation, prendre l'avantage sur  _lui_  pour changer...

Snape reprit le livre des doigts d'Harry et le remit dans l'étagère. Il retira les lunettes d'Harry et le posa sur la table basse. Puis, il remit les meubles à leur place avec beaucoup de soin.

Il baissa encore les yeux vers le garçon en face de lui, qui était en train de câliner un oreiller. Une pensée le traversa et il alla chercher une couverture dont il couvrit le garçon quelques secondes plus tard.

Sans autre pensée, Snape s'apprêta à partir, mais il s'arrêta puisqu'Harry semblait remuer sur le canapé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il attrapa la robe de Snape. Snape se retourna, et le regarda encore - Bien qu'Harry ressemble beaucoup à son père, il avait toujours les yeux de sa mère...

"Professeur ?" demanda vaguement Harry depuis le canapé. Il était épuisé aussi bien par le nettoyage et la lecture que le duel (certes unilatéral).

Le goût amer et le sentiment de vengeance quittèrent Snape aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_Mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu jamais penser que ce garçon était son père ?_

"Va dormir, Harry."

"S'il te plaît reste avec moi…?"

Snape n'avait besoin d'aucune compétence en Legilimencie pour comprendre ce qu'Harry demandait par ces mots. " _Reste avec moi. Soi avec moi. Serre-moi. Embrasse-moi. Tout._ "

Snape se figea. Durant ce court instant, il sentit qu'il pouvait le faire - tout ce qu'Harry lui demandait.

Les souvenirs des dernières semaines lui revinrent l'un après l'autre : il avait presque embrassé le garçon ce premier jour, juste pour se moquer de lui. Mais après, lui avait demandé s'il voulait petit-déjeuner et lui avait parler. Dans son esprit, il revit Harry argumenter avec lui sur les lois ineptes du ministère et lui donner la permission d'utiliser son prénom. Et surtout, il se souvint du visage d'Harry aujourd'hui quand il l'avait aidé à se relever – il l'avait presque embrassé aussi, mais pas pour se moquer cette fois. Mais il avait ignoré cette opportunité. Pourquoi avait-il gâché toutes ces chances ?

Mais il y avait une autre chance…

Alors que Snape s'approchait pour prendre les mains d'Harry dans les siennes, un reflet attira son oeil vers un coin de la pièce. C'était le chaudron en argent qu'il avait utilisé cet après-midi. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

_Ce putain de philtre d'amour. Merde ! Je n'ai vraiment aucun scrupule ? Je suis à ce point un monstre ?_

Prenant une grande inspiration, Snape fit un pas en arrière. Harry cligna des yeux d'un air interrogateur.

"Je ne peux pas, Harry… Je – " –  _Quoi ? Je te veux ? J'ai besoin de toi ? Je t'ai–_  Snape fit taire ses pensées et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

Il prit une autre respiration pour dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi pour expliquer les pensés en désordre dans sa tête, mais quand il baissa les yeux, il vit que son opportunité de parler était finie.

Puisqu'Harry venait tout juste de se rendormir.


	7. Philtre n°48

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, cligna ses yeux enflés, chercha ses lunettes et réussit presque à tomber du canapé quand une paire d'yeux noirs et un (certes) gros nez entrèrent dans son champ de vision à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Severus Snape était réveillé depuis 6 h 55 (c'était son secret très bien gardé puisqu'il se réveillait toujours cinq minutes avant qu'Harry arrive pour qu'il puisse lui ouvrir la porte immédiatement) et, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, il scrutait Harry, le regardant dormir, depuis presque une heure.

Harry secoua la tête et passa ses mains dans les cheveux accrochés à son front. Il regarda la salle autour de lui, hébété. "… L'enfer ?"

"Bonjour à vous, aussi." Snape, toujours souriant, s'éloigna du canapé et commença à sortir ses instruments pour la journée.

Harry le reste de la salle, encore. Maintenant, il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé – il était en train de lire sur les contre-sorts pour – et  _merde_  ! En ce moment, il ne pouvait pas supporter de se regarder dans un miroir.

"Profes – Severus ?"

Il y avait définitivement un sourire dans la voix qui lui répondit. "Hmm ?"

"Q-Quel..." Harry s'arma de courage, "Quelle est la couleur de mes cheveux… maintenant ?"

Snape le regarda, un sourcil ironiquement levé. "Pourquoi, M. Potter, vos cheveux sont toujours de la plus extraordinaire, violente et aveuglante nuance de rose."

_"Oh mon Dieu, c'est toujours ROSE FLUO !"_

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et enfonça son visage dans un oreiller. Puis une pensée le frappa.

"Peu importe, quelle heure est-il ?"

"Environ huit heures."

"Huit heures ?" Harry sauta sur ces pieds et plongea vers la porte. "Je dois aller me  _changer !_  Il faut que j'aille prendre le  _petit-déjeuner !_  Il faut que j'aille – "

"Comme  _ça_  ?" Snape complètement arrêté son travail et s'était adossé contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés et l'air vraiment amusé.

"Comme ça qu– "

"Harry." Snape s'avança vers lui. "Si vous vous ruez vers la cuisine, comme les adolescents ont l'habitude de le faire, avec cet…  _nouvelle mode_ … je pense que le seul résultat serait un groupe d'elfes de maisons traumatisés au dernier degré."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je dois – " Il s'arrêta quand il vit Snape sortir sa baguette. "Vous allez me tuer et me sortir de ma misère ?"

"Ha. Ha." Snape lui jeta un regard blasé. "Pour votre information, Potter, je me préparais à vous aider pour vous éviter cet embarras puisque vous êtes si incapable de le faire vous-même." Il saisit le menton d'Harry dans sa main gauche et lui lança le contre-sort.

Nerveusement, Harry tapota le dessus de sa tâte pour être sûr que ses cheveux étaient toujours à leur place avant de se précipiter vers un miroir pour être sûr qu'ils étaient redevenus noirs.

"Il n'y a vraiment aucune limite à votre vanité, non, Potter?" Dit Snape puisque Harry se dirigeait à nouveau vers la porte.

"Hey, connaissant vous et votre sens de l'humour tordu, vous m'auriez rendu chauve, ou  _pire_ , changé la couleur en vert ou argent. Vous devez être d'une humeur terrible aujourd'hui."

"Oui, et  _vous_  êtes aussi ingrat que vous l'êtes  _toujours_. Maintenant allez chercher le petit-déjeuner avant que je ne meure de faim."

"Non, un baiser d'adieu ?" Harry battit des cils de manière exagérée.

Snape se figea. Est-ce qu'Harry se souvenait de la veille ? "Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur à ce point, Potter."

"Juste un pour la route ? Vous ne savez pas : je pourrai être tué sur le chemin, et  _après_ , comment vous vous sentiriez ?"

Snape se tourna et leva un sourcil en signe de profonde souffrance. "Potter, vous ne serez partis en tout que pour dix minutes. Même  _vous_  ne pouvez pas vous faire tuer pendant ce laps de temps."

"Vous voulez parier ?" Harry esquiva un autre sortilège de cheveux-roses qui avait été jeté presque négligemment sur son chemin. "D'accord, d'accord. J'y vais."

.oOo.

Harry revint neuf minutes et quinze secondes plus tard avec le petit-déjeuner de Snape et se remit immédiatement à son frottage de chaudrons. Il était étonné de la bonne humeur de Snape. L'homme tapait une mélodie silencieuse du pied et souriait discrètement. _Je me demande s'il s'est pris un charme de joie ou quelque chose._

Donc, Snape était de bonne humeur ? Non. La vérité c'est qu'il était d'une humeur incroyablement fantastique. Aujourd'hui il testait le tout dernier philtre d'amour et il était déterminé à le faire parfaitement pour quitter la pièce sans la moindre ambiguïté.

Il hachait chaque ingrédient avec soin et était plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en préparant une chanson. Il agitait et saupoudrait parfaitement. Il se sentait léger, son coeur s'illuminait dans sa poitrine. Il avait presque envie de danser – presque (il avait toujours une réputation à tenir, vous savez), alors il se contentait de bouger gracieusement autour de son chaudron.

Si  _cette_  dernière potion était négative – son coeur battait un peu plus vite à cette pensée et il regardait Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce –  _Non. Je ne dois pas me porter la poisse._  Sa raison savait que cette superstition était illogique – mais même, il ne prendrait aucun risque…

Il ne voulait même pas  _penser_  à l'autre possibilité.

Ce jour passa à toute vitesse pour chacun d'entre eux : Harry frotta ses chaudrons, tout en se demanda ce qui rendait Snape aussi heureux, alors que Snape hachait, coupait en dés, agitait, mesurait et attendait, débordant de rêverie et planant à haute altitude d'espoir.

.oOo.

L'horloge sonna neuf heures ; Severus Snape tremblait presque d'impatience.

Il avait renvoyé Harry dans son dortoir une heure plus tôt après une dispute sur : pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas encore passer une nuit dans ses quartiers.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Harry – Je n'ai pas d'autre lit."

"Je dormirai sur le canapé !"

"Non. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton dos, et, plus important encore, ce n'est pas bon pour mon canapé."

Harry leva les yeux, pleins d'espoir. "Si ça vous agite à ce point, je peux dormir avec vous dans votre lit…"

Snape lui lança un regard impassible. "Votre subtilité laisse à désirer, M. Potter. Maintenant, allez dans votre propre dortoir et dormez dans votre propre lit."

Et un peu déçu, Harry partit en traînant des pieds.

Pour dire la vérité, Snape ne se souciait pas des conséquences de son canapé sur le dos de qui que ce soit, et il n'était certainement pas 'agité à ce point' qu'Harry veuille dormir avec lui dans son lit, mais dans le cas où le test de ce soir produisait une scène émotionnellement embarrassante, (peu probable, mais il est toujours préférable d'être préparé) il voulait qu'il n'y ait personne pour en être témoin.

La pièce était silencieuse à l'exception du crépitement des flammes sous le chaudron. Prenant une grande respiration, il versa une louche de potion dans une coupe et la laissa refroidir sur le plan de travail. Il récupéra la fiole contenant le sang d'Harry, et il garda la coupe dans ses mains. Snape stabilisa ses mains tremblantes et ferma les yeux.

Il entendit le son de son coeur battant dans ses oreilles, et le son des gouttes tombant dans la coupe de potion et son mantra :  _faites que ce soit vert, faites que ce soit négatif, faites que ce soit vert..._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira. Il ouvrit les yeux.

La potion était bleue.

Positive.

_Oh Dieu._

Snape chancela, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son coeur battait trop vite. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. La douleur traversa sa poitrine ; ses mains tremblaient. Prenant une respiration instable, il se détourna ; il ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps de regarder cette tasse emplie d'un horrible liquide bleu.

Une peur glacée le paralysait… _ça ne peut pas être positif, ça ne peut pas..._

Désespéré, il saisit son livre sur les philtres d'amour. L'ingrédient qu'il avait testé aujourd'hui était du menthéthanol non-magique, une sorte d'alcool de menthe, parfois utilisé comme exhausteur de goût dans les autres potions, mais seulement en petite quantité.

Il ferma les yeux de douleur alors qu'il regardait la liste des potions dans lesquelles elle était utilisée : il sembla que le 48e philtre d'amour était la seule potion à utiliser le menthéthanol en grande quantité.

Essence de Pierre de Lune

Illumination courant d'air

Extrait de beurre de malt

Potion d'oubli

Et le Philtre d'amour qu'il avait testé ce jour-là.

Aucune d'entre elles n'était commune. En fait, une personne aurait à chercher très loin pour les trouver.

Snape couvrit son visage avec ses mains. Il tremblait encore.

_Bien sûr que c'était positif, Severus. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'un Harry sain d'esprit voudrait réellement gâcher le reste de sa vie avec son graisseux, vieux maître de potion, non ?_

Snape tressaillit fortement. Bien sûr que non.

Snape se leva et nettoya ses instruments, mais il laissa les chaudrons dans le coin pour qu'Harry les nettoient.  _Harry_. Le nom envoya un autre souffle de douleur heurter sa poitrine. Il était soudainement épuisé.

Il regarda à nouveau le livre. The potion s'estompait après soixante jours.

Snape prit une profonde respiration et ferma résolument les yeux pour arrêter la brûlure soudaine qui les avait fait se relever. Jetant un dernier regard désespéré à la pièce, comme si Harry pouvait bondit et dire que c'était une blague, il saisit un verre d'alcool fort et recommença.

Serrant la mâchoire pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, il se dirigea vers la chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il resta simplement là, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'Harry. Et comme il regardait le plafond, attendant le sommeil, il réfléchit sur le fait que l'alcool brûlant sa gorge et son estomac était bonne – ça équilibrait avec celle dans sa poitrine.

Ça le convainquait que son coeur n'était pas braisé.

Pendant une seconde.

Presque.

.oOo.

Aussitôt qu'il entra dans le bureau de Snape le lendemain, Harry sut que la bonne humeur de Snape la veille avait disparut. Snape, qui n'avait plus aucun philtre d'amour à tester, reconstituait le stock d'antidotes et de potions de soin de l'infirmerie et automatiquement, comme il l'avait fait un millier de fois avant, il n'avait même pas besoin de penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce n'était plus la rêverie éveillée de la veille, mais un état désespéré de l'existence.

Ses cheveux raides suspendus autour de son visage, ses yeux avaient cessé de scintiller (et même plus aucun 'scintillement malicieux') mais regardait seulement en face de lui, sans vie. Il ne se tenait plus aussi droit qu'en temps normal, à moitié avachi sur son plan de travail.

De temps en temps, il cherchait Harry du regard, et se relevait un peu, seulement pour examiner mieux le regard d'adoration d'Harry et dépérir un peu plus.

Snape avait passé des jours à essayer de trouver une raison pour laquelle Harry aurait du menthéthanol dans le sang, et tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver avait été réfuté. Il avait demandé aux elfes de maison aux cuisines s'ils en utilisaient dans la nourriture. Non. Il avait même été jusqu'à vérifier si quiconque dans la région en produisait. Personne.

_Non. Le test était positif et de plus, il était exact._

Il avait eu un débat intérieur pour savoir s'il devait brasser un remède ou non pour Harry, et s'avoua qu'il était éthiquement tenu de le faire… mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, il ne pouvait même pas en supporter l'idée.

_Il ne sera ici que pour quelques jours encore jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion ne se dissipent… pourquoi se presser ?_

Mais secrètement, il avait peur de se souvenir à quoi ressemblait son bureau pendant ses dernières vacances – silencieux et vide. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir passé des jours et des semaines sans jamais voir âme qui vive. Harry avait changé cela.

Snape se redressa, serra les poings et releva la tête.  _Assez ! Je l'ai déjà fait et je peux bien le refaire !_

Mais alors qu'il regardait Harry, il sourit au souvenir du nettoyage, les taquineries, les cheveux roses. Puis il se souvient qu'aussitôt Harry retournerait à son était normal, il partirait - et une autre petite partie de Snape se briserait.

.oOo.

Snape perdit toute notion du temps. Les jours s'envolèrent dans un brouillard de potions de silences et de souvenirs. Mais le jour venu où tard dans l'après-midi Harry se leva et dit à Severus qu'il avait fini de nettoyer ses chaudrons et son travail – pour de bon.

Severus était en train de regarder les résultats qu'il avait obtenu quelques jours plus tôt. Est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre raison à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'était mal passé avec le test, peut-être ?

 _Tu sais bien que tout s'est bien passé avec ce test !_  Pensa la partie sensible de son cerveau.  _La seule raison pour laquelle tu as été si attentionné avec ce test, c'était pour avoir ses résultats clairs et non-ambigus. Maintenant, tu sais : les ardeurs de Potter, comme tu le savais depuis le début, n'étaient pas vraies._

 _N'abandonne pas encore. Agis sur tes sentiments !_  Pensa la partie insensible de son cerveau. (Snape, à ce stade, refusait de l'appeler son coeur.)  _Qui a dit qu'il n'allait plus rien ressentir pour toi dès que la potion ne ferait plus effet ? Peut-être qu'il t'aime vraiment malgré la potion ! Tu ne vas quand même pas vraiment laisser passer cette chance d'être heureux ?_

_Tu es dingue ? Ce garçon a toute sa vie devant lui ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il a envie d'être enchaîné à un Mangemort suffisamment vieux pour être son père ?_

_Tout le monde mérite le bonheur, même les ex-Mangemorts. Et qui de mieux pour le protéger de ses ennemis que toi ?_

_Le test est positif. Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir de plus ?_

_… Je sais pas…_

"Severus ?"

Il fallut un moment à Severus pour réaliser qu'Harry n'était pas une des voix dans sa tête. Snape le regarda silencieusement.

" Vous allez bien ?"

"Bien sûr, Potter."

"Harry."

"Harry." répéta Snape en feignant la normalité. "Pourquoi ?"

Harry sourit légèrement. "Eh bien, vous aviez l'air de quelqu'un perdu dans un débat intérieur."

 _Incroyablement précis._  "J'essayais juste… d'élucider quelque chose." Une pause. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Eh bien, non. Pas vraiment. Je voulais vous dire que je n'avais plus aucun chaudron à nettoyer." Il y eut un silence alors qu'Harry souriait ironiquement. "Je suis enfin libre, pour ainsi dire." Une autre pause. "Alors… je suppose que je vais… vous quitter…"

Pendant un moment tout fut silencieux alors que Snape accusait la pleine réalité de ce qui se passait. Puis :

_Saleté de potion ! Que Dieu m'aide, il s'en va ! Non, s'il vous plaît -_

Snape se força à parler par-dessus ses pensées folles. "Oui… Je – J'apprécie… tout le travail que tu as fait… pour moi." Il prit une grande respiration. "C'était… agréable… de t'avoir à mes côtés."

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et fit d'un ton pragmatique, "Pas la peine d'en parler. J'étais heureux de vous aider." Il se dirigea vers la porte.

À ce moment, les voix dans l'esprit de Snape commencèrent à crier.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cours pas après lui et que tu ne le supplies pas re rester ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses le bonheur filer entre tes doigts ? Va-le rejoindre ! Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard._

_Reste ici ! Évidemment, il n'est plus sou l'effet de ces sentiments artificiels puisque la potion ne fait plus effet. Maintenant il peut partir et profiter de la vie sans plus aucun maître de potion graisseux derrière lui._

_Non. Cours ! Arrête-le ! Il te reste une chance…_

Mais Severus Snape, ignorant le dernier plaidoyer de son coeur, ne se précipita pas derrière Harry. Ses jambes, glacées par le froid, restèrent immobiles alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte et regardait derrière lui.

"Au revoir, Severus."

 _S'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas ! Je t'en supplie -_  "Au revoir, Potter."

"Harry."

"Au revoir, Harry."

Plus calmement : "Au revoir."

_Au revoir, morveux présomptueux…_

La porte se referma.

_"Oh, Dieu…"_


	8. Une excellente année pour la bierreaubeurre

****

Cette nuit-là, Severus Snape hanta l'école comme une créature blessée.

 

Il resta dans son bureau à brasser des potions pour l’infirmerie aussi longtemps qu’il le put sans devenir fou. Même si le garçon n’était plus là, tout dans la pièce lui rappelait des choses différentes maintenant. Il y avait la pile de chaudrons dans le coin, le canapé, le vin, les livres.

****

Enfin, il laissa tomber ses ustensiles et quitta son bureau. Ou il allait, il ne savait pas. Il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, la salle des professeurs et tous les couloirs calmes qu’il connaissait. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à retrouver la paix : dès qu’il s’asseyait quelque part, des pensées et des sentiments qu’il ne connaissait même pas menaçaient de le submerger ; dès qu’il recommençait à marcher, il se sentait tellement épuisé qu’il avait besoin de se rasseoir.

****

Les quelques autres professeurs qui vivaient aussi au château passaient à côté de lui dans les couloirs, lui disant qu’il n’avait pas l’air bien, qu’il devrait aller se coucher. Snape les ignora et continua à dériver dans l’école.

****

_Bien sûr, je n’ai pas l’air bien… Je souffre…_

****

Il tituba jusqu’à son bureau à deux heures et demi du matin, complètement sobre, mais près de succomber à son chagrin. Il réalisa avec un choc qu’il avait laissé ses chaudrons du soir dans le coin pour qu’Harry les nettoie - Harry, qui ne viendrait pas, plus jamais. Il se demanda s’il allait les nettoyer lui-même ce soir, mais il alla se coucher en espérant ( et priant et suppliant) qu’Harry le réveillera le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs de l’aube.

****

Mais sept heures arriva et passa et Harry ne vint pas. À huit heures, Snape redressa les épaules, se préparant, et nettoya ses chaudrons seul.

****

Aux environs de dix heures, Snape en arriva tristement à accepter que le Philtre d’amour avait en effet  disparu, ne laissant plus rien d’autre dans l’esprit et le coeur d’Harry que l’ennui et le dégoût. Il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Même si le garçon vivait dans l’école, il l’éviterait très certainement Snape. _Puis-je le blâmer pour ça ? Je m’éviterai moi-même…_

****

Mais là encore, Harry possédait certaines qualités de son père. Une vague brûlante de rage traversa son abdomen. James Potter ne l’éviterait pas. Non. James Potter serait descendu et aurait réglé ses comptes à sa manière. Mais Snape ne pouvait pas imaginer le visage d’Harry se contorsionnant avec colère à la manière de James - Harry qui avait même utilisé un sort non-violent pendant leur duel d’entraînement.

****

Alors Snape se résigna au fait que le seul moyen pour qu’il voie à nouveau Harry dans son bureau serait qu’Harry vienne à la charge pour dire à Snape exactement ce qu’il pensait de l’homme qui avait presque essayé de profiter de lui alors qu’il était sous l’influence d’une potion.

****

Par conséquent, quand un coup sec se fit entendre à sa porte à sept heures ce soir-là, Snape ne fut pas complètement surpris d’ouvrir la porte pour trouver Harry Potter debout là, les mains derrière le dos et un visage neutre.

****

Snape leva un sourcil. _Très bien, nous y voilà, Potter. Dites-moi que je suis un pédophile répugnant pour avoir abusé de vous. Dites-moi à quel point je suis méprisable  pour ne pas vous avoir expliqué la situation immédiatement et ne pas vous avoir soigné. Dites-moi ce que vous avez réalisé la nuit dernière : que vous avez passé deux mois à nettoyer des chaudrons et gâché tout votre été avec un vieux maître de potion graisseux qui n’était même pas assez honnête pour vous sauver de vous-même._

****

Mais ce qu’il dit fut, "Que faites-vous ici, Potter ?"

****

Harry se redressa et regarda Snape dans les yeux. "Je suis venu vous dire quelque chose."

****

"Me dire quoi ?"

****

"Vous dire exactement ce que j’ai réalisé hier soir…"

****

_Oh non…_ Snape se raidit.

****

Harry continua. "Hier, j’ai réalisé que j’ai nettoyé vos chaudrons pendant deux mois et…" Harry s’arrêta net.

****

Snape le pressa. "Et… ?"

****

"Et donc vous me devez un rendez-vous."

****

Silence.

****

_Quoi ?_ Snape le fixa, se sentant terriblement dans l’erreur (il essaya résolument de faire retourner son coeur dans sa poitrine malgré le fait qu’il semblait être parti faire un vol haut au-dessus des nuages). En se vautrant dans l’auto-apitoiement, il avait complètement oublié qu’il avait promis un rendez-vous. Et même s’il était ravi ( _“Je ne suis pas ravi, je suis simplement surpris.""Bien sûr…"_ ) qu’Harry semble toujours épris de lui, il était complètement, totalement, absolument confus dans le plus pur style Londubat.

****

Harry est vraiment revenu et il me demande un rendez-vous ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que le Philtre d’amour ne s’est pas encore dissipé ? Ça devait certainement être ça. Le livre disait soixante jours et les périodes d’effet des Philtres d’amour étaient assez exactes. Quelqu’un aurait pu lui donner une autre dose ? C'était extrêmement improbable. Tous les farceurs de Serpentard passaient leur été chez eux. Peut-être que le test pour le Philtre d’amour n’avait pas été correctement brassé ?

****

Mais tant qu’il y avait le moindre risque qu’Harry soit encore sous Philtre d’amour, Snape devrait refuser le rendez-vous… ( _"Je ne peux pas te croire ! Tu es un IDIOT !" cria une voix dans sa tête._ )

****

À ce moment, Harry sortit ses mains de derrière son dos ; serrant dans son poing une douzaine de roses charmées pour avoir des reflets d’argent. Snape le fixait toujours absolument abasourdi, alors Harry se pencha en avant et saisit la main de Snape pour y mettre le bouquet. La main trembla quand Harry la relâcha.

****

_Peut-être que je pourrais le faire juste une fois… Non… Non, je ne peux pas…_

****

Snape fit un mouvement pour rendre les fleurs à Harry. "Harry… Je – "

****

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Oh non, vous n’allez pas me faire ça ! Vous m’aviez promis que vous iriez à un rendez-vous avec moi si je nettoyais vos chaudrons pendant deux mois. J’ai fait ma part du marché. Maintenant, à vous de faire la vôtre." Harry tenta sa propre version du ‘regard imposant' qui ressemblait peu à celui de Snape mais l’effort restait admirable.

****

Snape hésita. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait _fait_ une promesse à Harry (et il voulait)… mais il pensait aussi que le Philtre d’amour aurait dû cesser de faire effet maintenant…

****

Harry, sentant son incertitude, continua : "Bien sûr, je pourrais dire à tout le monde que vous êtes venu à mon secours avec cet incident de cheveux roses…"

****

Snape arqua un sourcil. _Morveux effronté._ "Bien. Je suppose que je n’ai pas choix, non ?

****

"Nan."

****

Snape se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer, pensant tout le temps à ce qui avait pu arriver avec cette potion. Le test était positif, mais en ce moment, la potion aurait dû disparaitre. Cependant, si la potion avait disparu, le comportement d'Harry, sa manière de s'exprimer, et même ses pensées auraient dû changer - mais elles n'avaient pas changé. Snape supposa qu'il aurait dû observer de fait important quand Harry l'avait quitté la veille. _Mais_ , pensa-t-il avec dégoût alors qu'il boutonnait ses robes, _j'étais trop dépassé par des émotions pathétiques pour penser clairement._ Mais maintenant il voyait clairement : Harry Potter devait encore subir les effets de cette potion.

****

Mais il avait _fait_ une promesse à Harry…

****

Il regarda les roses sur sa table de nuit et repartit dans un débat intérieur.

****

_Tu as obtenu une seconde chance, aussi peu méritant que tu sois, tu vas vraiment tout gâcher et dire 'Non'?_

****

_Je devrais. Je devrais vraiment._

****

_Alors tu es un idiot. Tu es même encore plus idiot que Londubat._

****

Snape resta silencieux.

****

Alors : _Reviens sur ce que tu as dit._

****

_Certes, un rendez-vous ne peut pas faire de mal…_

****

_Bien. Je n’aurais qu’à lui dire qu’il n’y a rien entre nous… après le rendez-vous, bien sûr._

****

.oOo.

****

Le restaurant qu’Harry avait choisir pour leur rendez-vous était un restaurant italien à Pré-au-lard et vers huit heures, ils marchèrent à travers le village ensemble. D’une certaine manière c’était juste comme avant : ils plaisantaient, ils parlaient, ils s’insultaient (ou dans le cas d’Harry, se faisaient insulter.) Et enfin, ils arrivèrent au restaurant. Ils entrèrent, Harry donna son nom pour la réservation et ils s’assirent.

****

Snape lança un regard au reste de la pièce autour de leur table. Il détestait l’admettre, mais il était impressionné par les goûts d’Harry : c’était un très bon restaurant en effet.

****

Un serveur apparut de son côté. "Puis-je apporter un verre à ces messieurs ?"

****

Harry répondit en premier. "Bien sûr, je prendrai une bièraubeurre…"

****

Les sourcils du serveur montèrent en flèche et Snape roula des yeux. _Bien, voilà jusqu’où va ma haute opinion des goûts du garçon…_

****

Il termina la phrase d’Harry. "… et je prendrai un verre de votre meilleur merlot." Le serveur sourit à Snape, heureux qu’il y ait au moins une personne à la table qui semble habituée à manger dans des restaurants chics, et partit chercher leurs verres.

****

Lorsque le serveur fut hors de portée de voix et de vue, Snape leva un sourcil à Harry qui disait clairement : _Vous n’avez vraiment aucune classe, non ?_ "Vous sortez dans un restaurant italien hors de prix pour commander une _bièraubeurre_?”

****

"Hey ! Comme si vous aviez votre mot à dire quand je suis celui qui invite. Je suis juste aussi classe que vous l’êtes ! Parce que j’étais occupé à faire _votre_ travail manuel, je n’ai pas bu de bièraubeurre depuis la remise des diplômes il y a deux mois. En outre," Là les yeux d’Harry commencèrent à scintiller. Il se redressa et releva son nez dans l’air en faisant une remarquable impression à la Lucius Malfoy. "J’ai entendu dire que c’était une excellente année pour le beurre de malt."

****

Snape ressentit l’envie de frapper le crâne d’Harry avec la décoration florale sur la table - mais ses lèvres tressaillirent pourtant. "Il n’y a pas d’année pour le beurre de malt, Potter."

****

_Note à moi-même : Si relation plus avancée expérimentée avec Harry Potter, lui apprendre un minimum de culture._

****

Le reste du rendez-vous se déroula sans accroc. Ils discutèrent des projets de Snape en cours (il voulait voir s’il pouvait modifier la potion Tue-Loup pour qu’elle ait une plus longue durée d’efficacité) et ceux à venir (il enseignerait toujours aux 'imbéciles’ qui arriveraient en Septembre). Ils parlèrent de ce qu’Harry allait faire. ("Eh bien, Madame Bibine prend sa retraite et Dumbledore pense toujours que je devrais rester au château, donc je pense que je vais postuler pour sa place.")

****

Snape conserva précautionneusement son masque en apprenant cette information.

****

"Pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit d’un peu cérébrale, n’est-ce pas, Potter ?

****

"Bien sûr que non, Professeur."

****

Bien que Snape préférerait mordre sa propre langue que de l’admettre, il appréciait ce rendez-vous. Leurs plaisanteries et insultes étaient en fait plutôt amusantes. Cependant, quelque chose tracassait Snape. Et ce quelque chose n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’il devrait éthiquement jeter Harry après que leur rendez-vous soit terminé.

****

Il n’était même pas sûr de ce qui le tracassait, mais ça titillait et harcelait son esprit depuis qu'Harry avait fait son effet Lucius Malfoy – mise à part le fait qu’Harry ne savait rien des différences entre le vin et la bière (un faux pas que Snape considérait presque comme criminel.)

****

Il connaissait assez bien ce sentiment : c’était la sensation qu’il avait oublié quelque chose d’important, qu’il était passé à côté de quelque chose. _Qu’est-ce que c’était ?_ Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose, alors il poussa le problème au fond de son esprit et essaya de ne plus y accorder une pensée.

****

Ils parlèrent et parlèrent, sans qu’aucun d’entre eux ne regarde sa montre, jusqu’à ce qu’Harry jette un regard autour de lui et remarque que la plupart des clients étaient partis. Il baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Il était presque minuit.

****

Harry, réticent à mettre fin au rendez-vous, hésita, mais savait qu’il aurait dû être de retour au château depuis un certain temps.

****

"On devrait rentrer à Poudlard. Il est presque minuit."

****

Snape hocha la tête, ses yeux se refroidissant alors qu’il se rappelait de ce qu’il aurait à faire.

****

Harry paya l’addition et ils se levèrent tous les deux et marchèrent lentement jusqu’à Poudlard.

****

C’est à ce moment que le sentiment tenace recommença à déranger Snape. Il le repoussa impitoyablement.

****

_C'est juste mon esprit qui essaye de créer quelque chose sur laquelle me concentrer pour oublier de décourager Harry._ Et il commença à se concentrer sur la meilleure manière de l'éloigner. Snape n'avait jamais eu de relation approchant le petit ou la petite-amie à Poudlard. Pour la plupart, il évitait les gens, et les gens l'évitaient en retour.

****

Le résultat final était que Snape n'avait aucune idée de comment se débarrasser que quelqu'un et aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.

****

.oOo.

****

Finalement, ils retournèrent à la porte du bureau de Snape.

****

"Tu veux bien rentrer dans mon bureau, Harry ? Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler."

****

Harry entra et s’assit. Snape lui versa un verre et s’installa en face de lui.

****

Snape attendit un bon moment avant de commencer. "Harry." Snape prit une profonde respiration. "Je voudrais commencer par dire, 'merci' pour le dîner. Je me suis vraiment amusé pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années." Harry rougit légèrement. "Et je suis conscient qu’il y a deux mois, je t’accusais de jouer une farce. Je sais maintenant que ça n’était pas une blague…"

****

Alors qu’Harry le regardait avec espoir, Snape tressailli et regarda ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas voit Harry souffrir quand il le renverrait de son bureau. Il regarda le sol, les étagères, les chaudrons, la table basse…

****

"Cependant, M. Potter…" Snape se figea. Ses yeux avaient soudainement aperçu le livre de potion et le sentiment lancinant avait redoublé d’intensité. Qu’est-ce qu’avait dit Harry ce soir ? _' Parce que j’étais occupé à faire votre travail manuel, je n’ai pas bu de bièraubeurre depuis la remise des diplômes il y a deux mois. En outre j’ai entendu dire que c’était une excellente année pour le beurre de malt.'_

****

Il y a deux mois… 'beurre de malt'… Snape regarda son livre sur les Philtres d’amour en silence. Et la lumière se fit – il savait à côté de quoi il était passé.

****

Mais quelles étaient les chances ?

****

Le sang de Snape tonnait dans ses oreilles alors qu’il se plongeait dans le livre déchirait pratiquement les pages dans sa hâte de trouver la potion n°48.

****

"Professeur ?" Harry le regarda, peu à peu alarmé par son étrange comportement.

****

"Shhh…" le fit taire Snape, scannant la page. _'Les ingrédients identifiés dans les Philtre d’amour n°48 (aussi connue sous le nom de potion de fort engouement) sont l’alcool de menthe. C’est un ingrédient plutôt rare qui ne peut-être trouvé que dans quelques potions et additifs incluant :_

****

_Essence de Pierre de Lune_

****

_Illumination courant d'air_

****

_Extrait de beurre de malt…'_

****

La respiration de Snape s’accéléra alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Il essaya de se calmer. "Harry. Tu es allé aux Trois Balais après la remise des diplômes, non ?"

****

Harry n’en menait pas large. Qu’est-ce qui se passait avec Snape, maintenant ? "Ouais. J’y suis allé avec Ron et Hermione."

****

Snape fit signe que la dernière phrase était sans importance et  prononça ses prochains mots lentement et clairement. "Potter, essayez de vous rappeler, maintenant. Combien. De. Bièraubeurre. Vous. Avez. Bu ?"

****

Harry avait un peu peur. Snape ne l’avait pas regardé aussi intensément depuis ses cours d’Occlumencie en cinquième année. "Euh… cinq ou six ?"

****

Snape se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sans force. Potter avait prit cinq bièraubeurre (dont l’ingrédient principal était du concentré d’extrait de beurre de malt, et qui contenait lui-même du menthéthanol) la _nuit précédent_ la prise de sang qu’avait fait Snape. Snape ferma les yeux alors que tout s’assemblait.

****

_Pas étonnant que le Philtre d’amour ait été positif._

****

Le coeur de Snape sursauta légèrement. _Et pas étonnant qu’il n’y ait pas eu de changement après que la potion se soit dissipée..._

****

La bouche de Snape commença à se relâcher en un sourire, alors qu’il le réprima, il se transforma en un vrai sourire, et alors qu’il le couvrait avec ses mains, il se transforma en rire. _…parce qu’elle n’avait jamais existé en premier lieu._ En silence, il savoura la douceur de cette simple vérité.

****

Puis, rompant le silence : _'Je t’avais prévenu !'_ dit son coeur.

****

.oOo.

****

Harry, regardant Snape dans sa crise de nerfs, fut pris de frayeur. Snape était de rire comme un fou à cause de quelque chose qu’il avait lu dans un livre sur les Philtres d’amour ? Il savait que les potions rendaient Snape heureux, mais c’était pas un peu trop ? Ricaner comme un dingue ? Il se demanda vaguement s’il devait aller chercher Madame Pomfresh.

****

Snape s’arrêta finalement de rire, se leva et baissa les yeux sur Harry qui était encore assis sur sa chaise. Harry supposa que c’était le moment de s’en aller, alors il se leva aussi.

****

"Qu’est-ce que vous voulez me dire, Professeur ?"

****

Les yeux de Snape commencèrent à pétiller comme ceux de Dumbledore. "Ça… n’a pas d’importance, Harry."

****

Il y eut une longue pause. Harry fixa ses pieds. "Eh bien. Je – euh – Je pense que je ferais mieux de retourner à mon dortoir…" Il attendit un moment. "Je… vous verrai demain, alors. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrai avoir un autre rendez-vous si je passe peut-être deux autres moi à nettoyer ?"

****

_Ne le laisse pas partir cette fois-ci…_

****

Snape ne dit rien mais contourna Harry jusqu’à ce qu’il se trouve entre Harry et la porte. Cependant, Harry, toujours en train d’étudier ses pieds avec la plus grande concentration, ne le remarqua pas et prit son silence pour un rejet. "D – D’accord alors. Je pense que je… vous verrai… pour la prochaine année scolaire." Harry s’arrêta à nouveau, comme pour rassembler son courage. "Est-ce que je pourrai au moins avoir un baiser d’adieu cette fois ?" Harry leva les yeux jusqu’à l’endroit où Snape se tenait un peu plus tôt. Harry regarda autour de lui. "Euh…Professeur ?"

****

Des mains descendirent sur ses épaules et le firent se retourner. Snape le regardait, les sourcils levés, les lèvres souriantes, les yeux pétillants. Harry frissonna sous le regard sombre.

****

"Un _baiser_ d’adieu, Potter…?"

****

Harry esquissa un hochement de tête lorsque des mains le tirèrent jusqu’aux bras de Snape et des lèvres chaudes descendirent sur les siennes. Harry trembla jusqu’aux orteils. Ce n’était pas le brutal et luxurieux baiser de ses rêves mais aimant et passionné. Un bras s’enroula dans son dos et l’autre autour de ses épaules. Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir être plus proches. Harry se cramponna à Snape et lui rendit son baiser aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Une langue chaude demanda l’entrée et Harry l’accorda.

****

_Ne le laisse jamais partir…_

****

Finalement, le baiser prit fin. Harry, le visage rougit, les lèvres gonflées et l’air totalement ravagé reposa sa tête contre l’épaule de Snape, se demandant combien de temps ça allait durer. Snape, de son côté, le tenait serré contre lui en se demandant quand son coeur avait reçut une telle commande de la part de son cerveau.

****

Soudain, Harry fut un peu arraché de Snape alors qu’il continuait sa phrase en se penchant pour souffler dans son oreille :

****

"Est-ce que c’était un baiser d’adieu adéquat, Harry ?"

****

Snape sentit, plutôt que vit le hochement de tête d’Harry.

****

"Eh bien, M. Potter," Snape glissa ses mains jusqu’aux bras d’Harry et Harry attendit, se demanda si cet au revoir taquin était juste la même taquinerie que deux mois plus tôt.

****

Snape lui sourit exactement de la même manière. Harry retint son souffle alors que Snape penchait son visage en avant. _Il me taquine seulement ? Je pense qu’il me taquine…_

****

"Je pense qu’on peut faire mieux que ça…"

****

Et prenant Harry par la main, il tira le morveux présomptueux totalement libre de toute potion, jusqu’à sa chambre et ferma la porte.

 


	9. Semper Loquor Veritatem

Toujours dire la vérité

 

 

6:55

Severus Snape ouvrit les yeux, se sentant comme si Gilderoy Lockhart s’était glissé dans ses quartiers cette nuit et lui avait lancé un sortilège faisant disparaitre tous les os de son corps. Il s’enfonça dans son lit – Merlin, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi chaud et relaxé. Il pouvait voir le soleil commencer à s’élever à travers la fenêtre et la pièce s’éclaircir peu à peu.

Il baissa les yeux sur la tête aux cheveux indisciplinés qui utilisait actuellement son torse comme un oreiller et réprima un sourire. Il leva une main pour lisser les cheveux. Harry, toujours endormi, ne bougea pas.

Snape soupira. Il ne voulait pas bouger et pour une fois son cerveau et son coeur étaient en parfait accord. La situation actuelle était en effet acceptable  _(merveilleuse, fantastique, fabuleuse !)_

_Et le meilleur dans tout ça : ne plus avoir à sortir du lit à 7 heures._

Mais alors qu’il se rallongeait pour savourer ce fait, fallait s’y attendre, quelqu’un frappa à la porte.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Snape roula des yeux : Donc le morveux présomptueux  _n’avait_ pas le pire timing au monde.

Il repoussa les couvertures et il allait sortir du lit pour répondre à la porte, quand deux mains se tendirent dans une tentative d’empêcher leur source de chaleur de s’échapper.

Snape réprima un autre sourire. Harry était assez mignon (quand il était silencieux et ne faisait rien d’ennuyeux). Il tapota Harry sur la tête.

"Harry.  _Harry_. Réveille-toi." Harry se décala simplement et resserra ses bras. "Écoutes, morveux," bien que le ton de Snape était incontestablement aimant. "Tu dois me laisser partir parce qu’il faut que je réponde à la porte…"

Un gémissement endormi de déni lui répondit : "Noon… heure des câlins maintenant… porte plus tard…"

Snape le regarda.  _Quoi_? Il secoua la tête. _Très bien, morveux, si tu le demandes…_  Il prit sa voix 'Mon-nom-est-Professeur-Snape-cours-vite-cours-loin'. "Faites attention, M. Potter." Les yeux d’Harry s’ouvrirent immédiatement. "Si  _tu_ es dans mon lit, et donc  _pas_ à ma porte aux premières lueurs de l’aube, alors la personne qui est à ma porte peut être quelqu’un d’important."

Avec réticence, Harry le lâcha et (tout aussi réticent, bien qu’il ne le dirait jamais) Snape partit, enfilant une robe de chambre alors qu’il partait.

_Je jure devant Dieu, si c’est Draco Malfoy voulant nettoyer mes chaudrons maintenant –_

Snape ouvrit la porte en grand. C’était Albus Dumbledore.

_Bien sûr._

Il se tenait calmement devant la porte comme s’il ne venait pas tout juste de tromper la mort en réveillant Snape si tôt dans la matinée. Ses yeux scintillaient et il rayonnait devant le maître de Potions en robe de chambre avec un sourire qui ne lui était pas le moins retourné.

"Bonjour, Severus!"

_Jour ? Le jour ne commencerait pas avant une heure au moins._

"Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tôt – "

_Je parie que vous l’êtes –_

" – mais je me demandais si je pouvais vous poser une question."

Snape grimaçait visiblement. Il détestait quand Dumbledore posait des questions. Il haïssait tellement ça. Et c’était pour cette raison, pensait-il, que Dumbledore lui en posait tellement. En premier lieu, Dumbledore connaissait généralement la réponse, et dans le second, il y en avait beaucoup d’autres dans l’école à qui il  'pourrait poser une question.'

Mais, non. La personne qu’il devait réveiller à l’aube pour lui poser une question, dont il connaissait déjà la réponse, est Severus Snape. _Vieux fou manipulateur._

"Bien sûr que vous le pouvez."

Dumbledore sourit aux lueurs particulièrement vicieuses Snape lui envoyait. "Je me demandais si vous aviez vu souvent le jeune Harry Potter – "

La vision d’un Harry timide, et nu surgit dans l’esprit de Snape.  _De combien on parle, là ?_

" – ces derniers mois. Vous voyez, presque aucun portrait et personne au château ne l’ont vu, et il n’était pas dans son dortoir ce matin."

Snape resista au besoin de rouler des yeux.  _En effet ? Je me demandais pourquoi c’était…_

"J’ai peur que je soit celui à blâmer, M. le Directeur. M. Potter est venu me voir un jour et m’a dit qu’il – "  _…était amoureux…_ " – s’ennuyait. J’ai simplement employé son temps libre à nettoyer mes chaudrons."

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se levèrent. "Pendant deux mois ?"

Une pause. "Oui." Une autre pause. "Il était si épuisé qu’il s’est endormi ici."

Dumbledore lui envoyant un regard signifiant clairement : ' _Je parie qu’il l’était_ …'

"Ah. Bien alors. Tout est clair."

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Dumbledore, vous saviez où il était._ "Ce sera tout, M. le Directeur ?"

"En fait, Severus, il y  _a_  encore quelque chose." Dumbledore sourit à l’expression irritée sur le visage de Snape. "Puisqu’il y a tellement peu de personnes dans le château en ce moment, je pensais qu’il serait bien de commander des produits spéciaux pour tout le monde."

Cette fois, les sourcils de Snape se haussèrent.

"Produits spéciaux ?"

"Oui, comme des friandises."

"Ce n’est pas nécessaire, M. le Directeur."

"Allons, mon garçon."dit Dumbledore, rayonnant de nouveau à la réponse typique de  Snape. "J’avais l’intention de prendre quelque chose pour tout le monde. Qu’est-ce que je dois vous prendre ?"

Snape soupira alors qu’il cédait et réfléchissait à sa réponse. C’était tellement plus simple que d’argumenter contre et homme irritant (particulièrement quand, en quelque sorte, il perdait toujours ses arguments). "Si vous insistez pour me prendre quelque chose, je voudrais une bouteille du très bon merlot du restaurant italien de Pré-au-Lard, en face des Trois Balais."

"Considérez cela comme fait, Severus. Par ailleurs, pourriez-vous faire passer le mot à Harry - J’ai décidé de lui donner une caisse de bièraubeurre. J’imagine qu’il n’en a pas eu beaucoup, avec ce nettoyage de chaudrons et tout, et – vous étiez au courant– Remus dit qu’il en est dingue."

Snape serra les dents face à tous les problèmes que l’amour d’Harry pour la bièraubeurre lui causait.  _Comme si vous ne saviez pas, espèce de manipulateur, vieux bonhomme._

"Je n’étais pas au courant, M. le Directeur." Silence.

"Bien. Je pense que ce sera tout, Severus." Là, Dumbledore fit une pause. "A moins que vous ne vouliez – "

"Non."

Dumbledore sourit largement. "Parfait, Severus. Saluez Harry pour moi, vous voulez ?" Il se tourna pour partir.

_Maudit soit cet homme !_ Snape se sentit instantanément coupable qu’il soit la raison pour laquelle personne n’avait vu Harry – et de plus – qu’Harry n’ait vu personne à part lui pendant presque tout son été.

"M. le Directeur." Dumbledore se retourna. "Je m’excuse si vous essayiez de trouver M. Potter, et n’avez pas pu le localiser." Snape s’arrêta, essayant de trouver ses mots. "Vous voyez, je n’avais pas réalisé…"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher." Les yeux de Dumbledore recommencèrent leur scintillement coutumier et il s’arrêta pendant 15 secondes, comme s’il pesait très attentivement ses mots.

"Je sais combien ces choses sont subtiles."

Et il partit.

.oOo.

Snape retourna lentement dans son salon, repensant à cette étrange conversation avec Dumbledore. Il pouvait sentir venir un de ses maux de tête.  _Même le Seigneur des ténèbres n’était pas aussi...  irritant. Au moins il vous disait les choses de manière directe._ Snape était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il s’assit presque sur Harry, qui avait emprunté une des robes de chambre en soie de Snape (environ 15 centimètres trop longue) et s’était pelotonné sur son canapé en feuilletant un livre de Potions.

Snape le regarda. "Je pensais que tu restais au lit."

"Je me sentais seul."

Snape renifla et s’assit sur le canapé, pensant. Harry se déplaça avec le livre pour s’allonger contre lui. Snape jeta un coup d’oeil au livre.

"En tout cas, qu’est-ce que tu lis ?"

"Hmm ? Oh, j’essayais de comprendre pour quelle potion tu avais besoin de mon sang il y a deux mois."

_Ce garçon est pire que Dumbledore. Honnêtement._

"Du sang, Harry ? Je crains que je ne m’en souvienne pas…"  _Est-ce que je dois lui dire à propos des tests de Philtre d’amour ?_

"Ouais. Tu sais. Je devais être 'sous aucun charme intentionnel,' ou quelque chose comme ça."

Snape baissa les yeux sur Harry qui s’était rapidement endormi sur ses genoux.

"Oh, cette potion."  _Je lui dirai un autre jour._  "C’était une nouvelle potion de Divination que j’essayais."

Dans un bâillement alors qu’Harry s’étirait. "Une potion de Divination ? Tu veux dire, comme, pour connaître le futur ?"

"Hmm."

"C’est intéressant." Harry fit bouffer un oreiller pour s’allonger contre. "Qu’est-ce que ça t’a dit ?"

Snape sourit légèrement alors qu’il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

"Ça disait que les choses iraient probablement pour le mieux."

Harry posa le livre sur la table basse et ferma les yeux. "Je suppose compte tenu de ta vie," murmura-t-il ensommeillé, "que c'est la plus merveilleuse prédiction que tu n’as jamais entendu…"

Snape, toujours souriant, caressa les cheveux en bataille et observa la respiration d’Harry ralentir doucement alors qu’il se rendormait.

"Ça l’est, en effet."

FIN

 


End file.
